Én és a Gintama
by LanaAngels
Summary: Három lány a Gintama világába került, hogy segítsék az univerzumok hódítójának terveit. De mivel az univerzumkapu meghibásodott, a lányok rossz helyen, vagy inkább a legjobb helyen kötöttek ki. Nos, nem hinném, hogy az univerzumok hódítója el lesz ragadtatva a fejlemények láttán...
1. Prológus

**Prológus**

 _© A történetben előforduló szereplők nem hozhatók összefüggésbe valós személyekkel. Bárminemű hasonlóság csupán a véletlen műve._

Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball – mind hatalmas, neves univerzumok egy még hatalmasabb világban. Közös tulajdonságuk, hogy az utóbbi évek során mindegyiket uralma alá hajtotta Heelal nagyúr, az univerzumok hódítója. Tudósai segítségével létrehozta az univerzumkaputÔ, melynek segítségével képes a világok közti utazást maguk és szövetségeseik számára lehetővé tenni.

Heelal nagyúr ezúttal a Gintama univerzum leigázására adta a fejét. Most is a jól bevált tervet óhajtotta felhasználni, ezért a Schepping bolygóra három, a Gintamáról magas fokú ismeretséggel rendelkező lányt hozott át. Szerencsétlenségére viszont az univerzumkapu kezdett elhasználódni, emiatt a lányok nem érték el a hódító bolygóját; a scheppingek számára ismeretlen helyre kerültek.

Heelal nagyúr értetlenül állt az üres, füstölgő kapu előtt. A tudósok össze-vissza nyomkodták a különféle színű és formájú gombokat, remélve, hogy valahogy túlélik az uruk haragját. Végül az univerzumkapu feltalálója fejét rázva előlépett és tisztelettudóan meghajolt.

\- Felség, mélységesen sajnálom, de az univerzumkapu meghibásodása miatt el kell halasztani a támadást – mondta hosszú, ősz szakállát simogatva.

\- Mi történt az informátorokkal?

\- A Gintama univerzumban vannak, viszont elvesztettük a kapcsolatot a gyűrűikkel, így nem tudjuk őket sem bemérni, sem elérni.

\- Értem. – Heelal nagyúr egy pillanatig összeráncolt homlokkal törte a fejét a következő lépésén, majd harsány hangon kiáltott. – Dol Moer!

Erre egy páncélba öltözött férfi karddal az oldalán lépett be:

\- Parancsára, uram!

\- Szedd össze az embereidet, és indulj az informátorok keresésére! A professzor úr ad fotókat és személyleírást.

\- Igenis, uram!

* * *

Yorozuya Gin-chan főhadiszállása mellett, a kukákkal teli sikátorban, ahová nem ér el a napfény, a pizsamás szamuráj kezében egy köteg régi JUMP-pal hitetlenkedve dörzsölte álmos szemeit.

\- Nenenenene! Miért pont én? Nincs még elég bajon? …Ez egy hulla? Mondd, hogy nem egy hulla! Hééé! Még életben vagy?

Gintoki leguggolt és bökdösni kezdte a lányt, aki ennek ellenére is teljesen mozdulatlan maradt. Viszont arról megbizonyosodott, hogy lélegzik, tehát életben van, tehát nem hagyhatja ott csak úgy.

\- Áááh! Ezt nem hiszem el! – Gintoki morogva a karjába vette a lányt, és felvitte a házba.

Felérve lefektette a kanapéra, és másodperceken belül Kagura és Shinpachi kíváncsian pislogtak az idegenre.

\- Gin-chan, mondtam, hogy ne szedj fel minden szemetet – csóválta a fejét Kagura, mire Gintoki fejbe vágta.

\- Ezt én mondtam neked!

\- De Gin-san, hol találtad ezt a lányt? – kérdezte Shinpachi.

\- A kuka mellett.

\- Látod, mondtam, hogy szemét.

\- Nézzétek a ruháját, egyértelműen nem idevalósi. Lehet, hogy megtámadták.

\- Nos, nem tudjuk meg, amíg fel nem kel.

\- HÉÉÉ! LÁNY! ÉBRESZTŐ! – Kagura teljes tüdőből ordítani kezdett, de az új vendégükből ez mindössze annyi reakciót váltott ki, hogy összehúzta magát, és a másik oldalára fordult.

\- Hé! – kiáltott fel Gintoki idegesen. – Ha a vén banya nem hagyott aludni, te se fogsz! – És sikeresen felrázta az idegent, aki az ismerős hangra döbbenten felkapta a fejét, és teljes döbbenettel az arcán nézett körül.

\- Te… Gin… chan…?

\- Huh? Ismered Gin-sant?

\- Shinpachi…? És Kagura is?

Most már a szobában lévő mind a négy személy döbbenten nézett.

\- Hé, hé, ez nem vicces. Ki vagy te és honnan tudod, mi kik vagyunk? – kérdezte Gintoki.

\- Én… - Ekkor a lányt szörnyű fejfájás fogta el, olyan erejű, ami meggátolta abban, hogy bármire is visszaemlékezzen.

\- Ne erőltesd meg magad! – mondta Shinpachi azonnal.

\- Mi a neved?

\- Lídia.

\- Lydia? – kérdezte Gintoki. – Csak nem… egy tündér vagy?

\- …Nem vagyok tündér.

\- Pedig a Lydia tutira tündérnév. – Lídia elmosolyodott.

\- Lycchan, honnan jöttél? És miért aludtál a szemét között? – kérdezte Kagura.

\- Igazából azt sem tudom, hol vagyok most.

\- Gyere! – mondta Gintoki.

\- Huh?

\- Úgy tűnik, nekünk nem kell bemutatkoznunk. Amint kerül beléd egy kis cukor, az is eszedbe fog jutni, hogy miért vagy itt.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A Shinsengumi főhadiszállásának egyik szobájában a démoni alparancsnok épp egyenruhájának felvételén fáradozott, inge begombolásához készülődött, amikor egy hang megzavarta tevékenységében. Ez a hang minden bizonnyal egy női hang volt, és minden bizonnyal a háta mögül jött. Nos, ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy Hijikata az ajtóval szemben állt, tehát senki sem jöhetett be, valamint, hogy mögötte csak a futonja van…

Hijikata lassan, nagyon lassan, sűrűn verejtékezve megfordult, és amint meglátta a takarója alatt békésen alvó lányt, éles hangon sikítani kezdett.

A hangra a lány idegesen felemelte a fejét a párnáról, és dühösen kérdezte:

\- Mi van már?!

\- K-k-k-k-ki a franc vagy és mit keresel az ágyamban?!

A lány az alparancsnok hangjára hirtelen magához tért.

\- Hol vagyok? Várj… Toshi? Várj! Hol vagyok? Várj-

\- Nem akarok várni! Válaszokat akarok! Mi a rákért vagy a szobámban?

\- Várj!

\- MI VAN?!

\- TOSHIIIII! – A lány teljesen váratlanul felugrott, és szorosan megölelgette Hijikatát, aki teljes sokkban állt, mozdulatlanul.

Miután az „ölelés" véget ért, Hijikata leválasztotta magáról a lányt, felöltözött, rágyújtott egy szál cigire és összeszedetten közölte a tényeket:

\- Jó. Elviszlek Kondo-sanhoz, és kiderítjük, hogy kerültél ide.

Ezzel megragadta a lány csuklóját, kinyitotta az ajtót és majdnem nekiment Sougonak.

\- Hijikata-san, vigyázz, merre mész!

\- Bocs…

\- Oh – Sougo észrevette a Hijikata mögött álló lányt. – Hijikata-san, te is találtál egy lányt magadnak? Bár nem olyan cuki, mint az enyém, nézd! Annácska, gyere, lábhoz!

Sougo hívására egy alacsony, barna hajú lány jött feléjük idegesen.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok kutya! Utálom a kutyákat! Legalább valami értelmesebb álla- Domi?!

\- Anna?!

\- Ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte Hijikata ide-oda nézve a két lány között.

\- Persze, barátok vagyunk, de hogy kerültünk ide? Nem mintha panaszkodnék… - mondta Domi.

\- Épp Kondo-sanhoz indultunk. Folytassuk ezt a beszélgetést, miután odaértünk! – javasolta Sougo.

A Shinsengumi tanácstermében Anna és Domi elmesélt mindent, amit tudnak: hogy mindkettejüket kínzó fájdalom gyötri, ha megpróbálnak visszaemlékezni az elmúlt hétre, hogy mindketten eszméletlenek voltak, és egy teljesen idegen környezetben ébredtek fel.

\- Vagyis – kezdte Kondo – rá kell jönnünk, hogy kerültetek ide és lehetőleg segítenünk kell biztonságban hazajutni.

\- Igazából… - motyogta Anna alig hallhatóan.

\- Oké! Toshi, Sougo, rátok bízom ezt az ügyet – jelentette ki a parancsnok.

\- Mi? Miért pont nekem kell?!

\- Na, na, Hijikata-san, nem örülsz, hogy végre egy igazi lánnyal lehetsz?

\- Pofa be, Sougo! Akarod, hogy kinyírjalak?!

Ezt a már annyiszor hallott veszekedést figyelve a két lány olyan nyugodtságot érzett, mintha ők ketten mindig is részesei lettek volna a Shinsengumi életének. Bár tudták azt is, hogy nem ide tartoznak, és az, hogy most itt vannak, okkal történt. Egy olyan okkal, ami valószínűleg egyikőjüket sem fogja boldoggá tenni.

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	2. Ha a Gintamában vagy

**1\. 1. Fejezet - Ha a Gintamában vagy, viselkedj úgy, mint a Gintamások!**

\- Szóóóval – Gintoki a szokásos kávézójában, parfét eszegetve próbálta meg felfogni mindazt az információt, amit Lídia az előző órában megosztott vele. – Bocs, de elmondanád még egyszer? – Viszont a különös tények még mindig nem fértek a fejébe.

\- Gin-san, már háromszor elmondta!

\- Shinpachi! Ha ilyen okos vagy, miért nem magyarázod el úgy, hogy Kagura is megértse?!

\- Ez gonosz volt, Gin-chan! Én minden szót értettem, amit Lycchan mondott.

\- Oh? Az meglepő lenne. – Egyszer csak új vendégek érkeztek a kávézóba. Vendégek, akik jól ismerték az asztalnál ülőket. Amint a tekintetek találkoztak, a Yorozuya és a Shinsengumi tagok egyből meg akarták egymást gyilkolni a tekintetükkel, viszont egy hangos kiáltás a Hijikata mellett álló lánytól megszakította a néma hadakozásukat.

\- Kyaaaaaa, Gin-chan!

\- Komolyan? Azt nem vetted észre, ki ül mellette? – Anna a szemeit forgatta.

\- Jé, szia, Lidi! Te is itt vagy?

\- Oh, sziasztok!

\- Ismeritek egymást? – érdeklődött Shinpachi.

\- Igen, barátok vagyunk – válaszolta Lídia. – Domi, Gin-chan meg fog fulladni.

\- Le… ve… gőt!

Domi vonakodva elengedte Gintokit, aki boldogan szívta tele a tüdejét éltető oxigénnel. Eközben Sougo, Hijikata és Anna is leültek az asztal köré.

\- Valaki végre magyarázza el, mi folyik itt! Szóval most már nemcsak egy fura lány van, aki mindent tud rólam, hanem három?! Hogy jutottunk idáig?! – Gintoki teljesen elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Ne nyavalyogj annyit! Széthasad a fejem!

\- Nem, tényleg jó lenne tudni, mi történt velünk – mondta Domi.

\- Ti is itt ébredtetek fel fejfájással és egy gyűrűvel az ujjatokon? – kérdezte Lídia. Anna és Domi a kezükre nézett.

\- Ez eddig is itt volt?

\- Eddig hogy nem vettük észre?

\- Van ennek köze bármihez? – kérdezte Hijikata.

\- Lehet, mivel nem jön le - állapította meg Anna a kezét rázogatva.

\- Mutasd! – Sougo megfogta a kezét, és vizsgálgatni kezdte, majd miután végzett, teljes komolysággal kijelentette: - Nos, azt hiszem, le kell vágni.

\- A te fejedet kéne levágni! – vágta rá Kagura azonnal.

\- Egyébként miért van rajta a nevem?

\- Oh… öm…

Gyorsan megnézték a másik két gyűrűt is, és valóban: Lídia gyűrűjén a „Gin", Domi gyűrűjén pedig a „Toushi" név kanjija szerepelt.

\- Honnan vannak ezek a gyűrűk? – kérdezte Hijikata.

\- Hmm… - A lányok gondolkozni kezdtek, de a visszaemlékezést valamiféle köd fátyolozta be.

\- A con! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Anna.

\- Con?

 _Anna, Domi és Lidi egy héttel korábban részt vettek egy eseményen. A lényege az volt, hogy különböző animék rajongói egy helyre gyűlve szórakozzanak és ürítsék ki a pénztárcájukat._

 _Ahogy a különböző árusok között sétáltak, egyszer csak megszólította őket egy idős asszony, akinek a bódéja Gintama termékekkel volt tele._

 _\- Lányok, lányok, jöjjetek közelebb! Látom rajtatok, hogy magába szippantott titeket a Gintama világa. Csak nektek odaadom ezeket a gyűrűket ajándékba._

 _\- Ingyen? Komolyan? – A lányok gyanakodva néztek._

 _\- Ne aggódjatok, semmiféle bajba nem kerültök miatta. Válasszatok!_

 _\- Oké… ha tényleg szabad, akkor én egy Sougosat kérek – mondta Anna._

 _\- Várj, nem tudhatod-_

 _\- Nézd, Gin-chanos is van! – Anna tudta, hogy így lehet a leggyorsabban elfeledtetni két barátnőjének kétségeit._

 _\- Juj, én is olyat akarok! – mondta Domi, miközben Lídia az ujjára húzta a „Gin" feliratú gyűrűt._

 _\- Sajnálom, de minden szereplőből csak egy darab gyűrűm van – mondta az öregasszony._

 _\- Semmi gond, akkor jó lesz Toshi is._

 _\- Viseljétek büszkén ezeket a gyűrűket, hiszen képes életeket megváltoztatni…_

Akkor és ott a három lány nem gondolta át a szavak mögött lapuló jelentést, de most, hogy képesek voltak felidézni és megosztani a többiekkel, egy dolog végre világossá vált:

\- Szóval így kerültünk ide! – állapította meg Lídia.

\- De hogy jutunk vissza, és miért nem tudjuk levenni? – kérdezte Domi.

\- Minek visszamenni? – sóhajtotta Anna, de senki sem figyelt rá.

\- Várj, várj, várj! – kezdte Hijikata. – Úgy érzem, elsiklottunk egy nagyon fontos tény fölött.

\- Pontosan – helyeselt Shinpachi.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy ez a lány azért került ide, mert másodikként választott ehelyett a szőrcsomófejű orrbányász helyett?!

\- NEM EZ A LEGFONTOSABB!

\- De téged is szeretlek – próbálta vigasztalni Domi, de hiába.

\- Hahaha, engem ketten is szeretnek, téged meg senki! – nevetett Gintoki. Shinpachi a homlokára csapott.

\- Mi lenne, ha arra koncentrálnánk, hogy egy _másik univerzumból_ jöttek?!

\- Aha, az is… - morgott Hijikata, és hogy leplezze frusztrációját, elővett egy szál cigit, és rágyújtott. Abban a pillanatban, hogy kifújta az első füstöt, egy pár dühös barna szempár meredt rá.

\- Ezt muszáj? – kérdezte Anna.

\- Huh?

\- Nem szereti a füstöt – magyarázta Lídia.

\- Higgadj le, nem fogom a képedbe fújni – folytatta Hijikata, mire Domi figyelmeztette:

\- Én a helyedben elnyomnám azt a csikket, mielőtt letépi a kezedet a picsába.

\- Oh, tényleg olyan szeme van, mint aki kész meggyilkolni. Most mihez kezdesz, Hijikata-kun? – vigyorgott Gintoki.

\- Nem akartam megölni! – tiltakozott Anna. – Viszont sok mindent tudok rólad, amiket nem szeretnél, hogy kiderüljenek…

\- Ja, persze… Például?

\- Mitsuba…

\- Hé!

\- Szellemek, fogorvos, a titkos szekrény a szobádban, folytassam?

\- Legyen… - Hijikata idegesen elnyomta a csikket.

\- Oh, mi ketten nagyon jól ki fogunk jönni – mondta Sougo egy semmi jót nem sejtető vigyorral.

\- Anni! Te mindent tudsz Toshiról? Ez király! – kiáltotta Kagura. – A többi semmirekellő féregről is vannak vicces sztorijaid?

\- Persze, de… Domi és Lidi is egy csomó mindent tud…

\- Oh, oh, én kipróbálom! – mondta Gin-chan lelkesen. – Lydia, mi Gin-san kedvence?

\- Parfé – válaszolta a lány gondolkodás nélkül.

\- Tch. Mi olyan nagy dolog abban, mi az _ő_ kedvence? Mi az _enyém_?

\- Toshi, mindenki tudja, hogy a majonéz, kérdezz valami nehezebbet! – mondta Domi.

\- Oh, igen? Ha olyan okos vagy, miért nem mondod meg a Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto 17-es szabályát?

\- Húzd le magad után a WC-t?

\- A büntetés?

\- Seppuku.

\- Boszorkányság!

\- Toshi, minden törvény vége seppuku.

\- Oh, most Lycchan! Mi Shinpachi egyetlen fontos tulajdonsága? – kérdezte Kagura.

\- Kagura-chan, sok fontos tulajdonságom van, nem igaz, Lydia-san?

\- A szemüvege. Shinpachi egy szemüveg – hangzott Lídia válasza, Shinpachi pedig ebben a pillanatban ébredt rá, hogy ez a lány se lesz Shinpachi potenciális barátnője.

Mindenki jókedvűen nevetett, aztán Kagura újabb kérdéssel állt elő:

\- Hé, valamelyikőtök tudja ennek a szadista baromnak a gyengepontját?

\- Anna, te tudsz róla a legtöbbet.

\- Kösz, Domi… - morogta Anna, mikor magán érezte mindenki kíváncsi és Sougo fenyegető tekintetét.

\- Szóval tényleg tudod! – kiáltotta Hijikata.

\- Tudom, de… nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne… - nagyon nyelt. – mindenkinek elmondani.

\- Okos kislány – helyeselt Sougo. – Halljuk a kínai gyengepontjait!

\- Azt sem tartom jó ötletnek. És értékelném, ha nem piszkálnád a hajam!

\- Eh? De a macskák szeretik, ha simogatják őket.

\- De én nem vagyok macska!

\- Azt hittem, nem szeretnél kutya lenni.

\- És miből gondoltad, hogy a macska jobb?

\- Istenem, nem valami könnyű a kedvedre tenni, ugye tudod?

\- Az biztos – sóhajtotta Lídia.

\- Nem kanyarodtunk el kicsit a témától? – kérdezte Shinpachi.

\- Nos, nem mintha rögtön haza tudnánk repíteni őket valami hightech masinával – mondta Gintoki.

\- Már megbeszéltük, hogy kinyomozzuk, hogy kerültek ide, és visszajuttatjuk őket. Addig a Shinsengumi vigyáz rájuk – mondta Hijikata. – Tehát jobb lenne, ha Lydia is velünk jönne.

\- Mi?! Nem, nem, nem! Teljesen kizárt! A tündérlány a Yorozuya ügyfele, mi fogjuk hazajuttatni.

\- Úgy van, úgy van!

\- Mintha bármit is ki tudnátok nyomozni!

\- Nálad biztos jobban!

\- Mi van?!

\- Jól hallottad! Verseny! Aki előbb rájön, hogy juttassuk haza a lányokat, nyer.

\- Ahogy akarod! Benne vagy, Sougo?

\- Felőlem.

\- Oké, Shinsengumi csapat, indulás!

Hijikata, Sougo és Anna felállt az asztaltól, de Domi továbbra is mozdulatlanul ült Gintokiék mellett.

\- Hé, te is! – szólt rá Hijikata.

\- Nem, én is Gin-channal akarok maradni.

\- Még az kéne! Akkor meg miért az én ágyamban keltél fel?

\- Mert csak egy Gin-chanos gyűrű volt!

\- Ne idegesíts fel! Te meg töröld le azt az önelégült vigyort a képedről!

Hijikata végképp elveszítve türelmét megragadta Domi karját, és félig akarata ellenére elvonszolta a lányt. Amit nem látott, az a vigyor volt Domi arcán, miközben a következőket mondta:

\- Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

\- Pofa be és gyere!

\- Viszlát, Anni, Domi! Még találkozunk! – integetett Kagura, Gintoki és Shinpachi.

A Yorozuya csapat hazaérve újabb problémával találta szembe magát. Lídia egyértelműen nem volt felkészülve hosszabb idejű, sőt, semmiféle kiruccanásra, így a hiányzó mindennapi szükségletei, például ruhák, étel, fésű, stb. beszerzésének feladata egyértelműen Gintokira és a nem éppen duzzadozó pénztárcájára hárult.

Tehát egy-két óra pihenő után Lídia és Gintoki, immár kettesben elindultak az Edo Plázába vásárolni. Első megállójuk egy ruhaüzlet volt, ahol kimonókat néztek.

\- Menj, és próbáld fel, ami tetszik. Ne aggódj a pénz miatt! – mondta Gintoki, majd sóhajtva hozzátette: - Majd én aggódok…

\- Köszi, ez életmentő – mondta Lídia hálásan, döbbenten, hogy Gin-chan képes volt ilyet mondani, ráadásul _neki_ , és ahogy elindult a sorok között, ismerős arcokra bukkant.

\- RÓZSASZÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍN!

\- Nem!

\- De jól állna!

\- Nem!

\- Kiemeli a szemedet.

\- Nem érdekel, nem hordok nyakörvet!

\- Jó, akkor megvárom, amíg meggondolod magad.

\- Nem fogom.

\- Oh, dehogynem. Mind meggondolják…

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Gintoki, mikor észrevette, hogy Lídia nem mozdul.

\- Itt vannak a többiek is.

Gintoki követte a lány tekintetét, majd a homlokára csapott.

\- Hogy ezeknek is pont most kell vásárolgatni. Figyelj, Lydia! Most odamegyünk, és megvesszük neked a legdrágább kimonót. Gyerünk!

\- Miért?

\- Ne tegyél fel felesleges kérdést!

\- Sziasztok! – köszöntek a Shinsengumi csapathoz érve.

\- Jé, egy Lidi! – kiáltott fel Domi. – Ti is vásároltok?

\- Igen. Anna?

\- Öö, az előbb még itt voltak… Nézd, milyen cunci kimonót találtam!

\- Oh, ez nagyon szép! És rózsaszín.

\- Igen, a lényeg.

Miközben Domi és Lidi a rózsaszín kimonókat csodálták, Hijikata és Gintoki pedig épp szemmel ölték egymást, Anna és Sougo visszatértek, mint kiderült, egy vörös kimonót próbáltak fel.

\- Oh, sziasztok! – mondta Anna Lidiéknek.

\- Szia, már választottál is?

\- Aha, nagyon imádom – válaszolta a kimonót ölelgetve.

\- Várj egy percet! – vágott közbe Sougo. – Mennyibe kerül?

\- Öm, valahol itt van az ára… Oh!

\- Annácska, nincs kedved egy másikat választani?

\- De olyan szép! – Sougot nem győzte meg. – Kiemeli a szemem…?

\- Legyen.

\- Tényleg?

\- De!

\- …Ne kímélj!

\- Választok hozzá egy _kiegészítőt_ – mondta sötét mosollyal az arcán.

\- Jézusom!

A szörnyülködő kifejezés nemcsak Anna, hanem a többiek arcára is azonnal kiült.

\- Anna, biztos nem akarsz egy másik kimonót? – kérdezték a lányok.

\- Nem! Éreztem, ahogy szólít engem…

\- Én megértelek, kislány – mondta Hijikata –, de tényleg azt akarod, hogy Sougo kiegészítőt válasszon neked? Nincs 10 perce, hogy a nyakörv miatt vitatkoztatok.

\- Mindegy. Túlélem. Remélem…

És így, miután Domi és Lidi is választott magának egy-egy (olcsó) sötét- és halványrózsaszín kimonót, áttértek a ruhabolt azon részlegére, ahol a különféle kiegészítők között mindenki szabadjára engedhette a fantáziáját. Ez két okból volt katasztrofális: Domi + Sougo + fura dolgok = katasztrofális hiba.

\- Juj, nézzétek, cicafülek! – kiáltotta Domi, amint meglátta a cicafüles hajdíszek széles választékát. – Ez tök cukin állna a Lidin, nézzétek!

Gintoki volt az első, aki odanézett, aztán elfordult, aztán megint odanézett, és dühösen ezt mondta:

\- Ne szórakozzatok!

\- Ez meg Toshin lenne kawaii~ Próbáld fel!

\- Ki van zárva!

\- Naa, légyszi~

\- Semmi értelme, Domi – mondta Sougo. – Hijikata-san túl szégyellős. Kérd meg, amikor ketten vagytok (a hálószobában), és örömmel felveszi. Sőt, még dorombol is neked. Igaz, Hijikata-nyan?

\- Mégis milyen nevetséges dolgokat feltételezel te rólam?!

Ignorálva Hijikata kifakadását, Sougo körbenézett, vörös szemei végigpásztázták a kiegészítőket, de úgy tűnik, nem talált semmit, ami elnyerte volna a tetszését.

\- Hmm… talán én is vegyek egy cicafület a kiscicámnak, és hallgassam, ahogy dorombol? – kérdezte elgondolkodva.

\- Nem túl kreatív. Rosszabbra számítottam. – Anna egyszerre vonta meg a vállát, és döbbent rá, hogy vannak dolgok, amiket megtartunk magunknak, nehogy rosszabbul járjunk.

\- Igazad van.

\- Mi? Nem!

A másik hiba ebben a szituációban az volt, hogy a fehérneműk közvetlenül a kiegészítők mellett voltak. Anna, de még Lídia is imádkozott, hogy nehogy Domi és/vagy Sougo észrevegye.

De az imák süket fülekre találtak.

\- Te mit találtál? – kérdezte Sougo, majd minden szempár horrorral teli pillantásokkal fordította fejét a fehérnemű-szekció irányába.

 _* A következő jelenetet olvasóink lelki nyugalma érdekében cenzúráztuk. Kérjük, maradjanak velünk!_

A két perverz szadista élénk konzultációt folytatott különböző lehetőségekről. Nagyjából az első mondat után Gintoki befogta Lídia fülét, és dühösen kiabálta, hogy „Ne szennyezzétek be a tündéremet!", Anna és Hijikata tűzvörös arccal, rettegve bámulták az előttük játszódó rémséget, majd egymásra néztek, bólintottak és lassan hátrálni kezdtek.

\- Ti meg hová siettek? – kérdezte Sougo és Domi ijesztően szinkronban, amitől a menekülő párosban meghűlt a vér. Ami még félelmetesebb volt, az hogy mindkettejük kezében egy fojtó-szorító-kötöző eszköz volt (szalag és nyakkendő), de a tekintetük azt sugallta, hogy eszük ágában sincs rendeltetésszerűen használni ezeket a ruhaneműket.

\- Szóval… mi lenne, ha lassan indulnánk…? – kérdezte Hijikata _nagyon_ óvatosan.

\- Igen, megvan, amiért jöttünk – támogatta Anna is, mire Sougo és Domi még egyszer összenéztek, majd elindultak a pénztárhoz. Mire ez a jelenet lejátszódott, Gintoki és Lídia már rég otthon volt teljes nyugalomban.

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	3. Minden kezdet nehéz

**2\. Fejezet – Minden kezdet nehéz**

Az első este sok szempontból kritikus, viszont ez egy olyan állandósult tény, ami minden esetben érvényesül. Nehéz volt az első éjszaka a Gintama világában Lídia, Domi és Anna számára is. Mindhárom lány próbálta feldolgozni az eddig velük történt eseményeket: az új környezet, a rejtélyes gyűrűk, szemtől szemben, életnagyságban találkozni azokkal az emberekkel, akiket eddig csak egy képernyőn keresztül csodáltak. Annyira sok minden kavargott a fejükben, hogy esélyük sem volt elaludni.

Gintoki, Hijikata és Sougo is hasonló helyzetben volt. Sokáig forgolódtak az ágyukban eredménytelenül. Nem igazán tudták, miért képtelenek elaludni; talán a sok új információ miatt, talán az idegen lány szobában lengedező illata miatt, talán mert mindannyian érezték, hogy valami készülőben van, valami, ami mind a hatuk életét meg fogja változtatni.

Tekerjük vissza az órát egy kicsit…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A kimonóvásárlás után mindenki hazatért a saját szállására. Mivel a Shinsengumi hirtelen nem tudott külön szobákat biztosítani, Anna Sougoval, Domi pedig Hijikatával osztozott egy szobán. Kínos volt, hogy ellentétes neműeknek egy légtérben kell aludni, de nem igazán volt más választásuk, hacsak nem akartak a szabad ég alatt aludni, ami ebben az évszakban nem ajánlott.

\- Nekem még van egy kis dolgom – mondta Hijikata bevezetve Domit a szobájába. – Legkésőbb egy óra múlva visszajövök, addig csak… Csak ne csinálj _semmit_!

\- Rendben – válaszolta Domi meglepően engedelmesen. Kicsit össze volt zavarodva az új környezetben, és először nem értette, Toshi miért hangsúlyozta ennyire, hogy ne csináljon semmit.

Miután magára maradt, felidézte, mit tud eddig a szobáról, körülnézett, és hamarosan megtalálta, amit keresett: Tosshi, Hijikata otaku énjének kis gyűjteményét gondosan elzárva egy szekrényben. Ránézésre nem látszik, mit rejtenek a fiókok, csakhogy egy shoujo manga rózsaszín borítója kikandikált a rések közül, szinte szólítva a lányt, hogy kutassa át az egészet. A kíváncsiság hatalmába kerítette Domit, és máris a szekrény előtt ült, és a különféle mangákat lapozgatta.

\- Fúj, ez szar! …ez mi? …Juj, ez tök cuki… de miért nincs yaoi?

Tosshi gyűjteményének nagy része a Sailor Moon kötetekből állt, de mellette megtalálható volt még Lovely Complex, Itazura na Kiss és még sok más.

\- Ne! Ezt… nem akartam látni… - A „sok más" között Domi véletlen megtalált egy gondosan elrejtett yuri mangát. Mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna, olyan gyorsan hajította el magától az ördögtől való művet.

Ahogy a vastag könyv szállt, teljesen pontosan fejbe találta az épp visszaérkező Hijikatát.

\- Hé! Mi a fa… Hé! Mondtam, hogy ne turkálj a cuccaim között!

\- Nem turkáltam. Csak unatkoztam, és eszembe jutott, hogy vannak mangáid. Arra nem számítottam, hogy ilyen szarod is van.

\- Ez nem szar!

\- De. A yuri az szar. A yaoi cuki.

\- Blagh. Gusztustalan vagy!

\- Te vagy a gusztustalan! Én nem rejtegetek szar yurit a szobámban.

Hijikata idegesen vakargatta a fejét, de mivel fáradt volt, inkább feladta a vitát.

\- Mindegy – vállat vonva kiterített egy futont a szoba túlvégébe. – Itt fogsz aludni, én a másik oldalon. Ha kell valami, szólj! Ne kóborolj el egyedül! Jó éjt!

Domi megrökönyödve nézett maga elé egy pillanatig. Jól ismerte Hijikata Toushirout, tudta, milyen ember, mégis csalódottságot érzett, amint a körülötte lévő sötétségbe bámult. A nap során most döbbent rá először igazán a helyzetére: hogy egy idegen helyen van, a sorstársaitól szétválasztották, és az egyetlen személy, akire még talán számítani vágyott, ridegen hátat fordított neki. Még soha nem érezte magát ennyire egyedül.

Összekuporodva ült a számára kijelölt futonon, és hagyta, hogy a körülölelő sötétség behatoljon az elméjébe is. A kezére nézett, a makacsul ujjára szoruló, csillogó gyűrűre, és néhány könnycseppet ejtett rá.

\- Hé… - halk, fáradt hang hatolt át az éjszaka nyomasztó sötétjén. Domi hirtelen felkapta a fejét és letörölte a könnyeit ijedségében. A világért sem akarta, hogy bárki is sírni lássa.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hijikata felülve, minden erejével próbálta kibogozni a lány összekuszálódott érzéseit.

\- Semmi – felelte Domi makacsul, Hijikata sóhajtott.

\- Nem vagyok se gondolatolvasó, se pszichológus, de ha beszélsz róla, legalább egy kicsit jobb lesz. Én meghallgatlak.

\- Nem érted. Nem lesz jobb. Haza kell mennem a családomhoz. Nem maradhatok itt. Azt se tudják, hol vagyok vagy mi történt velem. Halálra aggódják magukat!

\- Szereted a családodat?

\- Persze, hogy szeretem.

\- Akkor szerencsés vagy… Most próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit. Holnap kiderítjük, mi történt veletek, és megígérem, hogy hazajuttatlak.

Hijikata sötétkék szemei magabiztosan ragyogtak az ígéretének súlyától, a magabiztosság acélja belefojtott mindenféle ellenkezést Domiba, és bólintott.

A hirtelen megkönnyebbülés és az egész napi fáradtság miatt hamarosan mind a ketten álomba merültek.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A Yorozuyában hasonló volt a helyzet. Gintoki kénytelen volt megosztani a szobáját Lídiával, ami megdöbbentő módon nem a lányt, hanem inkább őt magát zavarta. Ahogy az ágyat megvetették, már majdnem úgy tűnt, mintha nem is Lídia vendégeskedne Gintokinál, hanem fordítva. Mint kiderült, Lídia rutinos táborozó, tehát idegen környezetben aludni egyáltalán nem jelent kihívást számára, főleg ha jó társaságban van, Kagura és Gintoki pedig egyértelműen jó társaságnak minősül.

Gintokinak már meg sem kellett volna lepődnie azon, hogy újabb ingyenélőt kell elszállásolnia szerény, szerény hajlékában. Bár a vacsoránál rendkívül megkönnyebbült, hogy az új jövevény nem fogyaszt annyit, mint Kagura. Továbbá Lídia az esetek többségében csendben van, és nem akarja alapjában véve felforgatni az egész házat.

Természetesen olyan távolságra feküdtek egymástól, amennyire csak a kis szoba engedte, és Gintoki még így sem volt képes azonnal elaludni. Amikor már nem bírta tovább elviselni a kínos légkört és a tényt, miszerint valószínűleg ő az egyetlen, aki kínosnak érzi, óvatosan megkérdezte:

\- Lydia, még ébren vagy?

\- Igen, még ébren – válaszolta a lány.

\- Nem tudsz aludni?

\- Csak pár perce feküdtünk le. – Pedig Gintokinak már óráknak tűnt. – Hamar el fogok aludni.

\- Oh. Nem vagy ideges?

\- Az voltam, de már elfogadtam, ami történt.

\- Nem akarsz hazamenni?

\- De, gondolom. Holnap kiderítjük, hogy kerültünk ide pontosan. Amúgy mindig érdekelt, milyen lenne ebben a világban élni (veletek).

\- Értem… - Gintoki elgondolkozott. Csodálta Lídia nyugodtságát, és az ésszerű, logikus gondolkodását annak ellenére, hogy ez a fajta reakció mennyire meglepte. Mindenesetre jobban tetszett neki ez a fajta magatartás, mint az esztelen pánik. Valahogy őt is megnyugtatta.

\- Jó éjt!

\- Jó éjt!

És pillanatokon belül álomba merültek.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A Shinsengumi első osztagának kapitányának szobájában nem volt ilyen békés a hangulat. Annával nem volt sok probléma. Gyakorlatilag le lehetett kötni azzal is, ha bámulhatja a kertet. Ezt is tette a Sougo szobája előtti kis verandán ücsörögve, a hátát egy faoszlophoz támasztva. Így várta, míg Sougo elvégzi a napi teendőit és visszatér. Már jó néhány órája sötét volt az ég, mire a kapitány megérkezett, és döbbenten látta, hogy Anna ugyanabban a pozícióban van, amiben hagyta; nézte a csillagokat, holott a szobában alvásra készen várja a fekhelye.

\- Hé – szólította meg. – Miért nem alszol?

\- Nem tudok aludni – válaszolta halkan, a hangját majdnem teljesen elfújta a szél.

\- Haza akarsz menni?

\- Azt nem mondtam… csak… gondolkodtam. – Látszott, hogy még mondani akar valamit, de nem meri, vagy nem tudja, hogy öntse szavakba.

\- Gyere be! – utasította Sougo, mire Anna engedelmesen felkelt, és bement.

Mindketten elfoglalták a saját futonjukat, majd kis idő múlva Anna összeszedte a bátorságát.

\- Sougo, kérhetek két szívességet? – kérdezte halkan, tekintetét a földre szegezve.

\- Kettőt? Nem vagy te egy kicsit kapzsi? – Sougo elvigyorodott, ezzel tisztelte meg a lány erőfeszítéseit, hogy kérést intézett hozzá.

\- Nem kell kiderítened, mi történt velem. Nem akarok visszamenni. Lidinek és Dominak segítenek a többiek, biztos vissza tudnak menni, de én nem akarok.

Sougo sokáig nem válaszolt.

\- És mi a másik?

\- Taníts meg kardot használni!

\- Felejtsd el, kislány! Kiderítjük a helyzeted, hazamész és végre békén hagysz. – A megfogalmazás nyers volt, de Sougo látta, hogy ennél kevesebbel nem érhet el eredményt.

Ezután nem beszélgettek többet, mindketten lefeküdtek aludni. Viszont amit Sougo nem tudott az az volt, hogy Annát a temérdek információjával nem érdemes felbosszantani…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Yamazaki megfigyelő naplója:

1\. Bejegyzés: Tegnap az alparancsnok és Okita kapitány két új lányt hozott a Shinsengumiba. Anna és Domi állítólag egy másik világból kerültek ide rejtélyes körülmények között, és egy harmadik lány is volt velük, aki jelenleg a Yorozuyánál tartózkodik.

2\. Bejegyzés: Kora reggel A délután folyamán elmentünk a Yorozuya főnöke által ismert ékszerészhez, hogy tanulmányozza a gyűrűket. A Yorozuya előtt találkoztunk; Anna és Lydia alig álltak a lábukon és hatalmas karikás szemeik voltak. Domi élénk volt. Hijikata-san és a főnök azonnal veszekedni kezdtek.

3\. Bejegyzés: Anna és Kagura különvonultak a társaságtól, és valamiről hosszasan beszélgettek. Okita kapitány gyakran hátrafordult hozzájuk; szerintem valami rosszat sejtett.

4\. Bejegyzés: Idézem:  
„Hé, szadista barom! Még egyszer meg ne próbálj bunkó lenni Annival, különben betöröm azt az idióta fejed!"  
Okita kapitány átnézve az „ősellenségén" Annához fordult:  
„Te most komolyan rám uszítottad a kínait?"  
Anna megvonta a vállát. Az út hátralévő részén Kagura és Anna kórusban zaklatták a kapitányt, hogy tanítson Annának kardforgatást.

5\. Bejegyzés: Végre odaértünk az ékszerészhez. Az idős férfi mindhárom lány gyűrűjét megvizsgálta különböző szerekkel és eszközökkel.  
„Áh, ilyen gyűrűt csakugyan nem árulnak minden utcasarkon. Ezt a típust eredetileg bizonyos bolygók hadserege használta. A katonák ezek segítségével tartották a kapcsolatot a parancsnoksággal, kaptak utasításokat, valamint rendelkezik helymeghatározási funkcióval is, ami elsősorban a dezertőrök megbüntetését és a túszok kiszabadítását szolgálta."

6\. Bejegyzés:  
„És hogy lehet leszedni?", kérdezte az alparancsnok.  
„Nos, minden típus más. Egy készülékkel elektromágneses jelet kell sugározni a gyűrűbe, aminek hatására szétpattan. Ehhez persze kell a gyűrűhöz tartozó készülék."  
Amivel sajnos mi nem rendelkezünk.

7\. Bejegyzés: Lydia észrevette, hogy a három szamuráj nevének kezdő jele körül van valami más minta is, ami az öreg ékszerész szavai alapján akár egy bolygó vagy birodalom címere is lehet.  
Ezután a felfedezés után együtt ellátogattunk a Shinsengumi könyvtárába, ahol a napunkat töltöttük sötétedésig.

8\. Bejegyzés: Egyes emberek nem érzik át a küldetés komolyságát. A gyűrűhöz hasonló mintájú címert kellene keresnünk, nem romantikus vagy fantasy regényeket, pornóújságokat, mangákat, horror sztorikat. Legfőképpen nem kéne verekedni a könyvtárban, felborítani két polcot, hogy utána órákig kelljen visszapakolni a szétszóródott könyveket.

9\. Bejegyzés: Óriási szerencsénk volt. Az egyik levert könyvben megtaláltuk a címert, ami a Schepping bolygón élő Heelal dinasztia jelképe. További könyvekből megtudtuk, hogy ezt a Heelal nagyurat az univerzumok hódítójaként ismerik, aki már rengeteg bolygót leigázott. A lányokat valószínűleg fel akarta használni az információik miatt.

10\. Bejegyzés: Megbeszéltük a dolgot, és egészen biztos, hogy a scheppingek el fognak jönni a lányokért. Amint ez megtörténik, megvédjük őket, legyőzzük a hódítókat és az eszközeikkel hazajuttatunk mindenkit. Addig viszont muszáj itt maradniuk. Ezt a hírt vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Mindeközben Dol Moer kapitány és csapata megérkezett a Gintama univerzumba, viszont a meghibásodott kapu nem Edoban tette le őket, hanem egy szegény európai országban.

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte Geai hadnagy.

\- Nem, te idióta! Itt azt írják, hogy ez a Budai vár!

ANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANA

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	4. Ha kisállatot akarsz tartani

**1\. 3. Fejezet - Ha kisállatot akarsz tartani, válassz neki megfelelő nevet!**

Már eltelt néhány nap, mióta Domi, Anna és Lídia a Gintama világába kerültek. Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg hozzászoktak az itteni dolgokhoz, szokásokhoz, de az információik és előzetes ismereteik rengeteget segítettek ebben.

A Shinsengumi frontján lévő két lánynak gyakorlatilag arany élete volt a sok izmos, gorillaszerű különc között. Az emberek különösen szerették Domit, aki a „Shinsengumi anyukájaként" funkcionált: segített Hijikatának a beosztottak fegyelmezésében, finom ételeket főzött nekik és vicces is volt, tehát szerettek vele beszélgetni. Anna épp az ellentéte volt: nem különösebben kezdeményezett beszélgetést, de ha valaki megszólította, olyan aranyosnak találta, hogy lehetetlen volt nem szeretni. Különösen Yamazakival volt jó barátságban.

Ezen a reggelen, amikor ismét bekapcsolódunk a történetbe, Anna olyan sebesen rohant át a Shinsengumi folyosóján, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Mögötte egyre csökkenő távolsággal üldözte Hijikata Toushirou, meglehetősen dühös arckifejezéssel.

\- Azonnal állj meg! – kiáltott a lány után.

Anna vissza se nézve rohant tovább; tudta, hogy már közel a cél. Csak még pár méter… A célt elérvén kirántotta az ajtót, és beszaladt a Sougoval közös szobájába. A fiú pont a szobában tartózkodott, és meglepetten pislogott a lihegő lányra.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte, de nem kapott választ, helyette Anna elbújt a háta mögé, és rettegve figyelte az ajtót.

\- Segíts, légyszi! – kérte Sougot könyörgő szemmel.

\- De mi…

\- Add elő, kislány! – Hijikata olyan erővel rúgta be az ajtót, hogy az kirepült a helyéről.

Sougo megpróbálva felfogni a helyzetet ide-oda nézett a mögötte lapuló lány és a mérges alparancsnok között. Végül, minthogy Hijikata nem kifejezetten a szíve csücske, a következőt mondta:

\- Ejnye, Hijikata-san, udvariatlanság csak így berontani más szobájába. Főleg, ha tudod, hogy egy hölggyel van.

\- Az a kis démon minden, csak nem egy hölgy! – kiáltotta felháborodottan.

\- Annácska, szerinted mire célozhat?

\- Fogalmam sincs, én nem csináltam semmi rosszat – mondta Anna.

\- Még hogy nem! Majd én elmondom! Ez az ártatlannak tűnő megtestesült gonoszság eltűntette az _összes_ cigimet.

\- A helyedben örülnék, hogy a majonézem még megvan… - motyogta Anna, kerülve a fiúk tekintetét.

\- Mi van?! Sougo, csinálj vele valamit!

Sougo megfordult, Anna fejére tette a kezét, és büszkeséggel szikrázó szemmel megsimogatta.

\- Jó kislány, nagyon ügyes voltál. Legközelebb szólj nekem is, és segítek.

\- Huh?! – Miközben Hijikata teljesen ledöbbent, Anna vetett rá egy diadalmas pillantást, amitől csak még inkább felforrt az alparancsnok vére. – Seppuku! – ordította vérben forgó szemmel.

\- Hijikata-san, nem parancsolhatod meg egy lánynak, hogy hajtson végre seppukut. És még én vagyok a szadista… - mondta a fejét rázva, és egyik karjával magához húzta Annát.

\- Grrrrrr… - Hijikata a nikotinhiánytól nem jutott szóhoz. Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne azért, hogy a drága cigarettáit visszakapja.

Szenvedésének egy földöntúli, megváltó hang vetett véget.

\- Emberek! Kész az ebéd! – mondta Domi, majd megállt, és egy pillanatig csak bámulta az előtte elterülő, különös képet. – Mi történt?

\- Semmi érdekes – Anna megvonta a vállát.

\- Cigi! Elvették! Vissza! Akarom! – Erre a pontra Hijikata már menthetetlen állapotba került.

\- Ti elvettétek Toshi cigijét? – kérdezte elképedve, szemeiben a szimpátia apró jelei kezdtek előbukkanni.

\- Ja, az összeset.

\- Adjátok neki vissza! – mondta szigorúan.

\- Mi? Miért?

\- Csak nem megsajnáltad? – kérdezte Sougo.

\- Nem, figyeljetek, ez nem vicces. Nézzétek, hogy szenved, szüksége van rá. Nem vehetitek el tőle. Ha le akarjátok szoktatni a dohányzásról, azt fokozatosan kell. – Domi hosszú sorokban, meglehetősen meggyőzően fejtette ki álláspontját arról, miért nem jó, ha megvonjuk a dohányzás esélyét Hijikatától, valamint hogyan kell egy dohányost helyesen és hatásosan leszoktatni. A felétől már semmi köze sem volt az eredeti témához, viszont hajthatatlanul és magabiztosan beszélt a végéig.

Sougo és Anna időközben valahol elvesztették a motivációt a figyelésre és összenéztek, miközben Hijikata egyetértően és meghatottan bólogatott.

\- Annácska, hova dugtad el a cigijeit?

\- A konyhában van – sóhajtotta Anna.

\- Szuper, akkor mehetünk enni. Konyhás néni, rád bízom a láncdohányost!

\- Na, nekem ne próbálj meg fura neveket adni, különben nem eszel semmit! – figyelmeztette Domi Sougot, ami alaposan meglepte a fiút, majd Hijikatához fordult: - Gyere, menjünk!

Domi bekísérte Hijikatát a konyhába, leültette egy székre, és elkezdte átkutatni a szekrényeket. A fűszerek között végre rábukkant az alparancsnok féltett kincseire.

\- Tessék.

Hijikata remegő kézzel vette el Domitól a dobozt, a szájába helyezte a csikket, meggyújtotta majonéztubusos öngyújtójával, mélyen belélegezte, majd kifújta a füstöt.

\- Kösz… - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten.

\- Nincs mit.

Kínos csend szállt a konyha levegőjébe, mivel az események után gyakorlatilag most maradtak teljesen egyedül, így hirtelen fogalmuk sem volt róla, miről beszélgethetnének.

\- Amióta a barátnőd itt van, úgy érzem, mintha kettő lenne Sougoból – mondta Hijikata végül. Domi meglepődött, hogy az alparancsnok csak Annát említi negatív tényezőként, őt nem.

\- Annával nem érdemes rosszban lenni – nevetett a lány.

\- Miért pont nálunk van duplalány? A Shinsengumi alapból elfoglalt…

\- Hát, nagyon szívesen hazamennék… - vágta rá Domi azonnal, sértődötten.

\- Nem, veled semmi baj. Annak örülök, hogy te itt vagy. – Ahogy a szavainak jelentését Toushirou felfogta, azonnal zavarba jött, és elfordította a fejét. Ez azért is jó, mert Domi is hasonlóan zavarba jött, de egészen összeszedetten sikerült válaszolnia.

\- Oh. Köszönöm, Toshi. – Majd hozzátette: - Valld be, hogy csak a kajámat akarod!

\- Nem igazán, bár azt elismerem, hogy amióta főzöl ránk, jobb az emberek munkamorálja.

\- Tudtam, hogy csak a főztömért szeretsz! – nevetett Domi.

\- Higgy, amit akarsz! – Hijikata felállt, és elhagyta a konyhát.

Ahogy kilépett, szembetalálkozott Annával, de továbbhaladtak anélkül, hogy akár egymásra néztek volna.

\- Mizu? – kérdezte Anna Domitól.

\- Annaaaa! Haza akarok menni!

\- Miért? Azt hittem, jól megvagy Toshival.

\- Ja, de hiányzik Pettencsem~ és nem fair, hogy csak Lidi lakhat Gin-channal!

\- Szóval te azt mondod, hogy _haza_ akarsz menni, ahelyett hogy a _Shinsengumiban_ maradnál? – Anna úgy nézett rá, mintha őrült lenne.

\- Ühüm.

\- Hát, te tudod… - válaszolta Anna, majd ment a dolgára.

Domi nagyon lehangolt volt, Anna szöges ellentéte, aki egyszerűen imádta, hogy itt lehet, és teljesen otthon érezte magát, ő inkább visszavágyott az otthonába. Hiányzott neki a családja; a szülei, a testvérei és a macskái, akik szintén a családhoz tartoztak. Gyakran gondolkozott azon, vajon most mi lehet velük. Vajon mit szólnak, hogy napok óta nem ment haza? Biztosan halálra aggódják magukat érte. Minél előbb haza akart kerülni hozzájuk, hogy megnyugtassa őket és segítsen nekik, amiben csak tud. Szerette volna vigasztalásképpen magához ölelni a kedvenc fehér kiscicáját, de sajnos ő most nem volt mellette, hogy enyhítse aggodalmát.

\- Hé!

Anna meglepetten fordult a hang irányába a konyhából kiérve. Hijikata az ajtó mellett állt, a falnak támaszkodott, és valószínűleg hallgatózott.

\- Udvariatlanság lányokat kihallgatni – mondta Anna nyugodtan.

\- Szerinted tehetek érte valamit?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy képes lesz megnyugodni, amíg haza nem jut, de… talán szerezz neki egy macskát.

\- Egy macskát? Komolyan?

\- Aha. Szerintem egy kicsit elterelné a figyelmét, és nem lenne olyan magányos.

\- Ugye most nem szívatsz?

\- Ennyire nem hasonlítok a mesterre.

\- Ne hívd mesternek, gusztustalan!

\- Sok sikert!

Hijikata fontolóra vette Anna javaslatát, miszerint szükség volna valamire, ami eltereli Domi figyelmét az otthonáról, és kellemesebbé teszi az ittlétét. Abban nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy erre egy macska lenne a legmegfelelőbb, viszont tény, hogy jobb ötlete nem volt, mivel nem ismeri annyira a lányt.

Elgondolkodva sétált Edo utcáin, nézegette a boltok kirakatait, várta, hogy a megoldás majd visszatekint rá az egyik ablakból. Csodával határos módon ez pontosan így történt: két épület között egy zsákutcában, egy piszkos, kócos fekete kiscica ült egy puha pokrócokkal teli kosárban. Nagy kékeszöld szemeivel kérlelve bámult az alparancsnokra, és közben keservesen nyávogott.

\- Ez most komoly? – kérdezte Hijikata önmagától, vagy valami felsőbb hatalomtól. Nagyot sóhajtott, és engedve az isteni sugallatnak, megfogta a kosarat, és hazavitte a cicát a Shinsengumiba. _„Ajánlom, hogy boldog legyen!"_ , morogta magában végig az úton.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Domi a kertben volt, a számára eddig ismeretlen virágokat és egyéb növényeket tanulmányozta. A főzésen kívül ez volt a másik hobbija, amivel általában lekötötte magát: a kertészkedés, itt pedig volt bőven újdonság számára, viszont bárkit kérdezett, úgy tűnt, a különleges rendőralakulat egy tagja sem értett semmit a növénytermesztéshez.

Egyszer csak kiabálást hallott az udvar másik végében, ezért engedve kíváncsiságának elindult, hogy megnézze mi az.

Odaérve látta, ahogy Kondo és Hijikata vitatkozik valamin, majd észrevette a Hijikata kezében lévő fekete macskát is.

\- Kíccica! – kiáltotta boldogan, és odaszaladt, majd hirtelen kikapta az alparancsnok kezéből a szenvedő állatot, ami mindvégig kétségbeesetten próbált menekülni. – Toshi, mit művelsz szerencsétlennel?!

Mikor Domi megsimogatta, még egyszer Hijikatára fújt, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a lány karjaiban, és dorombolni kezdett.

\- Tökéletes időzítés, Domi – mondta Kondo-san. – Megkérhetlek, hogy vigyázz a macskára, amíg ki nem találjuk, mit csináljunk vele?

\- Persze! – válaszolta Domi lelkesen. – Amúgy hogy került ide?

\- Toshi találta, és mindenáron azt akarja, hogy a Shinsengumi viselje gondját. Viszont nekünk most találkozónk van európai kereskedőkkel, úgyhogy a további kérdéseket később! Gyere, Toshi!

Hijikata, aki eddig csendben volt, engedelmesen követte Kondo-sant, de előtte még visszafordult a lányhoz:

\- Úgy látszik, a kis mocsok nagyon megkedvelt.

Később Domi figyelte, ahogy a már megetetett, megfürdetett fekete szőrgombóc az udvaron játszik, Anna pedig melléült.

\- Eddig is itt volt ez a macska? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Állítólag ma találta Toshi. Ugye milyen kawaii?

\- Toushi vagy a macska?

\- Mindkettő! És mi van Sougoval?

\- Ő is a találkozón van, még mindig nem hajlandó megtanítani kardozni, és gyakorlatilag csak akkor vesz emberszámba, ha meg kell szívatni Hijikatát.

\- Az fasza.

\- Ja. – Anna elgondolkodott egy kicsit, majd inkább visszaterelte a beszélgetést a cicára. – És mi a neve?

\- Még nincs.

\- Legyen Kuro! Nagyon kreatív.

\- El akarok nevezni egy macskát Dr. Caligarynak, de rá nem illik – mondta Domi csalódottan.

\- Akkor Shiro?

\- Miért nem hívod Annácskának, mint az enyémet? – szólt közbe egy hang a hátuk mögül. Anna reflexszerűen válaszolt:

\- Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok macska!

\- Komolyan? Szerintem hasonlítotok.

\- Nevet kerestek a macskának? – A Shinsengumi főbb tagjai, lévén hogy véget ért a találkozó, mind az „új tag" köré sereglettek, és a legkülönfélébb neveket javasolták. Végül Kondo-san rendre parancsolta őket:

\- Fiúk, Toshi találta meg, az ő joga elnevezni.

\- És kitaláltam számára a tökéletes nevet! – mondta büszkén. Hatásszünet. – Mayoneko.

\- Na, annak biztos nem fogjuk hívni – vágta rá Domi azonnal.

\- Értem, tehát Toshinak nincs érzéke a névadáshoz – bólogatott Kondo-san.

\- Miért fogadod el ezt tényként?! Neked talán van jobb ötleted?!

\- Goricat.

\- Kizárt. Ha Kondo-sanról kell elnevezni, inkább legyen Gokiburi-san – mondta Domi.

\- Te most csótánynak neveztél?!

\- Lányok, ti mit javasoltok? – kérdezte Yamazaki, akinek a jelenléte eddig elhomályosult a többiek között.

Most, hogy meghallották a hangját, Domi és Anna összenéztek, elvigyorodtak, majd Domi ítéletet hozott:

\- Legyünk hűek önmagunkhoz, szerintem legyen Anpan.

\- Támogatom! – kiáltotta Anna lelkesen, majd Yamazaki hangja visszhangzott az egész Shinsengumi területén eme csodás macskakeresztelő után.

\- E-Eh? EEEEEEEEEEH?

A nap hátralevő része, sőt, az egész hét azzal telt el, hogy a Shinsengumi új kedvencét, Anpant babusgatták. A kiscicának arany élete volt itt, és valóban boldognak is látszott, élvezte a kitüntetett figyelmet és finomságokat, amivel elárasztották. Anna és Hijikata számítása is bejött, bármikor ha Domi szomorú vagy magányos volt, Anpan mintha megérezte volna; kötelességtudóan odabújt hozzá, nyávogásaival vigasztalta és szeretgette a lányt.

Valamikor a hét közepén történt, hogy az európai kereskedők néhány náluk termesztett növény magjait ajándékozták a Shinsenguminak barátságuk zálogaként, és mivel ekkorra már köztudott volt, hogy Domi jártas a kertészkedésben, a „vezetőség" egyhangú döntése alapján a magokat az ő gondviselésére bízták. Amint ez a kérdés eldöntetett, Kondo-san Hijikata kezébe nyomta a magokat, és azonnali hatállyal a lány elé parancsolta.

Az alparancsnok a parancs megkapása után morogva indult Domi keresésére. Elsőként a közös szobájukban nézte meg, ám ott csak Anpant találta, aki békésen aludt a kosarában mindaddig, míg a hirtelen ajtónyitás fel nem ébresztette. Hijikata sóhajtva leült mellé, és simogatni kezdte. A macska megijedt a hirtelen felé nyúló hatalmas kéztől, de a meglepően gyengéd simogatás megnyugtatta, és dorombolni kezdett.

\- Látod, tudsz te aranyos is lenni, ha akarsz – mondta Hijikata visszaemlékezve a temérdek alkalomra, amikor Anpan megkarmolta és/vagy megharapta. - Vajon egyszer ő is engedi majd, hogy ilyen közel kerüljek hozzá?

Ahogy ez a szinte sóhaj elhagyta a száját, maga is megdöbbent a saját gondolatán, és egy pillanatig meredten bámult maga elé, majd megrázta a fejét, elhessegetve a fura érzést, ami a gondolatot követte.

\- Nos, Anpan… de hülye neved van… hol van a gazdád? – kérdezte a macskát ahelyett, hogy maga keresné meg, ám a cica csak a hátára fordult, és hagyta magát kényeztetni.

Belemerülve a játékba egy hatalmas sikítást hallottak az ajtó felől:

\- KYAAAAAAAAAA! De cukik vagytok!

Domi hangjára mindkét „fiú" megijedt, és eltávolodtak egymástól, mintha fél perce nem szerették volna egymást olyan egyértelműen.

\- M-miről beszélsz?! – dadogta Hijikata vöröslő arccal. – Egyáltalán mióta állsz ott?

\- Egy ideje… - válaszolta Domi sejtelmesen.

\- Mindegy. Fogd! – Hijikata odadobta neki a zacskó külföldi magokat.

\- Mi ez?

\- Magok. Az európaiak hozták. Elültetheted a kertben, vagy mit tudom én.

\- Aw, köszönöm!

\- N-nincs mit…

Pár perc csend után Domi halkan megszólította:

\- Toshi.

\- Mi az?

\- Anpant is direkt nekem hoztad, igaz?

\- Ezt miből gondolod?

\- Anna mondta.

\- Az a kis…!

\- Köszönök mindent.

\- Ne aggódj hülyeségek miatt! Csak várj csendben, amíg teljesítem az ígéretemet, oké?

\- Toshi.

\- Mi az?

\- Megölelhetlek?

\- …Persze.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben Dol Moer kapitány és csapata:

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte Geai hadnagy.

\- Nem, te idióta! Nem látod, hogy ez itt az Eiffel-torony?!

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	5. Mindent vagy semmit

**1\. 4. Fejezet – Mindent vagy semmit**

\- Légyszi!

\- Nem.

\- Légysziiiiiii!

\- Nem…

\- De lééégysziiiiii!

\- Nem!

\- De légyszilégyszilégyszilégyszi!

\- Nem!

\- …

\- …

\- Légysziiiiii~

\- Annácska, nem tanítalak meg kardot használni.

Új nap, új esélyek, újabb kísérlet arra, hogy Anna rávegye Sougot, hogy kardforgatást tanítson neki. Ezt a fiú határozottan elutasítja többszörös random Kagura-támadások ellenére is.

\- De miért nem?

\- A lányok csak üljenek nyugodtan a konyhában vagy a kertben, mint a barátnőd.

\- Ez nem igazság… - morogta Anna lehajtott fejjel. – Domi főz ránk, Lidi egy csomót segít a Yorozuyának, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki soha nem csinál semmit.

\- Nézd, ha megtanítanálak, ész nélkül a veszélybe rohannál. A kard nagy felelősség.

\- Tudom, és megígérem, hogy csak akkor használom, ha _tényleg_ nincs más választásom.

\- Oh. Jó reggelt, Kondo-san! – Sougo figyelmen kívül hagyta a lány könyörgéseit, és a parancsnoka után ment.

Anna fogcsikorgatva nézett utána, de teljesen tehetetlen volt. A nap további részében is csúnyán nézett mindenre és mindenkire, ami miatt nagyon senki sem mert beszélgetni vele. Gyakorlatilag árasztotta magából a „megöllek, ha hozzám szólsz" aurát.

\- Hé, Sougo. Csinálj valamit a csajoddal! – mondta idegesen Hijikata.

\- Miért? Nekem úgy tűnik, jól van – vonta meg a vállát a fiú.

\- Hát nekem nem úgy tűnik! Nem lehet vele kommunikálni. Rontja az emberek morálját.

\- Az emberek foglalkozzanak a saját dolgukkal.

\- Kapitány! – Hirtelen a bokrokban és egyéb helyeken bujkáló és fülelő Shinsengumi, főleg 1. osztag tagok egyszerre jelentek meg, és rohamozták meg Sougot.

\- A hercegnőnk ma nem mosolygott ránk!

\- Kapitány! Mi történt Annával?

\- Anna utál minket! El akar szökni! Neeee!

\- Okita kapitány, meg kell állítanod!

A tömegnyomásra Sougo egyre idegesebb lett. Kezdte érezni a felelősséget, amivel egy idegen környezetbe került lány tartása járt. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy Annát nem lehet úgy kezelni, mint egy engedelmes kisállatot, ennél kicsivel többre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy jól érezze magát.

Fáradtan sóhajtva, kelletlenül megindult a lány keresésére. Rövid séta után meg is találta az udvaron Yamazakival. Úgy tűnt, hogy Anna feladta a kardforgatás utáni vágyát, és leállt tollasozni Yamazakival.

\- Egész ügyes vagy ebben – mondta Yamazaki, mikor Anna megszerezte a ki tudja hányadik pontját.

\- Komolyan? – nevetett Anna. – Pedig nem a kedvenc sportom.

\- Mit szoktál csinálni otthon?

\- Igazán, semmit. Szeretek olvasni, történeteket, különböző karaktereket megismerni. Mondhatjuk, hogy inkább bent ülő, megfigyelő típus vagyok.

\- Értem. Örülök, hogy játszol velem. Soha nem akar senki játszani – mondta Yamazaki szomorúan. – Pedig még Zaki Különleges Power Remix frissítőt is készítettem. Kérsz?

\- Nem, kösz! – vágta rá Anna azonnal, a gondolkodás szikrája nélkül.

\- Akkor még egy menet?

\- Persze!

 _„Most miért van Yamazakival ennyire összemelegedve?"_ Okita megrázta a fejét a nevetséges gondolatra. Miért ne lenne? A gyűrű, ami a lány tollas ütőt szorító ujján van, nem egy mágikus eszköz, ami hozzáköti ahhoz, akinek a nevét viseli. És lássuk be: Yamazaki mérföldekkel jobban bánik vele, mint ő. Viszont Sougonak akkor sem tetszett, hogy át kell adnia valamit, ami az övé. Viszont ezen a napon nem akarta azt hinni, hogy amit érez, az lehet több is, mint puszta birtoklási vágy.

Még egy darabig figyelte a vígan tollasozó párost. Ekkor vett észre valami különöset: Anna mozgása lassult, a reflexei eltompultak és a légzése egyre nehézkesebbé vált. A pontszámbeli különbség is egyre nőtt, végül Sougo nem bírta tovább nézni.

\- Yamazaki! – kiáltotta, mire a kém leengedte az ütőjét, és meglepetten Okita kapitányra nézett, aki a vadul köhögő és fuldokló Annához rohant. Sougo a hátára téve a kezét próbálta egybetartani a szétesni készülő lányt, és elkezdett parancsokat osztogatni:

\- Dominika!

\- Nem vagyok Dominika! – hangzott a felháborodott felelet szinte azonnal.

\- Erre most nincs időnk! Vigyétek be a szobába és vigyetek neki vizet! – mondta a többieknek, majd Domihoz fordult.

\- Van bármi ötleted, amivel csillapíthatjuk a rohamát?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Biztos van gyógyszere, de itt…

\- Kapitány!

\- Kamiyama, mi az?

\- Mivel Domi-sannak segítettem egyszer a kertben, érdekelni kezdtek a virágok, ezért utánanéztem a magoknak, amiket az európaiak hoztak.

\- Térj a lényegre!

\- A leveleiben lévő anyagok hörgőtágító hatásúak.

\- Szép munka, Kamiyama! Hol vannak a növények?

\- Elültettem őket – mondta Domi -, de még nem keltek ki. Szerintem még egy-két hét mire levelet hajt.

\- Tch…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A roham után nagyjából fél óra telt el, mire Anna beszédképes állapotba került. Sougo végig mellette ült, hatalmas aggódó vörös szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát.

\- Légyszi, ne nézz így rám! – szólalt meg Anna, mikor visszaállt a szívverése és a légzése természetes ritmusúra. – Olyan, mintha megöltem volna a kiskutyádat.

\- Nem áll messze az igazságtól… - sóhajtott a fiú. – Ezért nem akartalak megtanítani kardozni se, erre te mész és megöleted magad Yamazakival!

\- Hogy jöttél rá?

\- Ne nézz hülyének! Egy szobában alszunk, a nővérem után csak feltűnik a légzésed.

\- Oh.

\- Mit csináljak veled? – sóhajtott ismét. – Nem akarod átgondolni azt a nyakörvet?

\- Nem!

\- Tudom, hogy unatkozol, de inkább csinálj valamit, ami a Shinsengumi hasznára válik. Például találd ki, hogy iktassuk ki Hijikatát.

\- Uh, erre van egy ötletem! – kiáltotta Anna lelkesen.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Tudod, hogy a démoni alparancsnok fél a szellemektől?

\- Pff, csak sejtettem.

\- Na, szerinted mi fog történni, ha mesélünk neki egy vicces kis történetet, aztán elküldenénk nyomozni a fegyverraktárba?

\- Honnan tudsz a fegyverraktárról?

\- Én mindent tudok.

\- Oké, folytasd! Mi a sztori?

\- Hmm… - Anna elgondolkodott. – Sok évvel ezelőtt egy szentély állt a Shinsengumi fegyvertára helyén. A bosszú istenének szentélye. Az isten megharagudott az emberekre, amiért lebontották az otthonát, és a hívek nem jártak többé imádkozni, ezért örök bosszút esküdött. Többek szerint még ma is a fegyvertárban kísért és vérre szomjazik, viszont csak azokon az éjszakákon képes alakot ölteni, amikor a felhők eltakarják a holdat. Mit gondolsz?

Sougo egy percig döbbenten és büszkén pislogott.

\- Zseniális vagy.

\- Ma este megcsináljuk?

\- Persze, kezdjünk tervezni!

\- De nincs más dolgod?

\- Szabadnapot kaptam, hogy gondoskodjak rólad – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Áh, értem.

Mindketten nevetni kezdtek, és vidáman tervezgették Hijikata ma esti szenvedéseit. Lenyűgöző, hogy egy közös ellenség mennyire összehozza az embereket.

Vacsora közben Anna elnézést kért a problémáért, amit okozott, és előadta a legendát, amit kitalált a bosszú istenének bosszúszomjáról, ami önmagában megizzasztotta Hijikatát. Domival előre megbeszélték, hogy segítsen igazolni, amit _nagyon_ szívesen el is vállalt (mivel nyilván neki kell majd megnyugtatni az ijedt és ideges alparancsnokot). Végezetül egy első osztagos ember jelentette, hogy különös mozgást észleltek a fegyverraktárban.

Hijikata azonnal összerezzent, de amikor ezt Sougo megemlítette, maga vállalkozott a raktár átkutatására.

Anna és Sougo a szobájuk előtti verandán ültek egymás mellett, és várták az egész napos munkájuk gyümölcsét.

\- Szerinted mikor veszi észre a csapdát? – kérdezte Anna ásítva.

\- Nem tudom, de nyugodtan lefeküdhetsz. Majd holnap elmesélem, mekkorát sikított.

\- Kizárt! Én is hallani akarom!

\- Ne erőlködj! Ma már egy rohamod is volt. Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy.

\- Nem vagyok… - Anna minden erejével próbálta visszafojtani az ásítást, de nem sikerült.

\- Látod? – nevetett Sougo. – Aludj!

\- Utállak… - motyogta a lány, de már annyira álmos volt, hogy azt sem tudta, kimondta-e hangosan vagy csak gondolta, és ráhajtotta a fejét Sougo vállára.

Sougo meglepődött a lány közelségén és a belőle áradó melegségen, ami egészen ellazította a feszült izmait. Ebben a percben átfutott az agyán, hogy talán ez lehet az a dolog, amit egyesek boldogságnak neveznek: együtt egy aranyos lánnyal hallgatni Hijikata fejhangú sikítását.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben Dol Moer kapitány és csapata:

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte Geai hadnagy.

\- Nem, te idióta! Itt nincs szar se, csak hideg meg medvék!

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	6. A tudás hatalom

**1\. 5. Fejezet – A tudás hatalom**

A Shinsengumihoz hasonlóan a Yorozuyában is zajlott az élet, néha ügyfelek is érkeztek, főként azzal töltötték a napjaikat, hogy Lídia beleszokjon az itteni életbe. Nem mintha erre különösebb szükség lett volna, de megismerkedett például Shinpachi nővérével, Otaéval és a helyi látványossággal, a Madaoval.

Az eddig ott töltött néhány hét alatt Lídia felfedezte azt a megdöbbentő információt, hogy Sakata Gintoki _tud_ főzni, és egész jó szakács, ha olykor megerőlteti magát. Gin-chan természetes környezetében való tanulmányozása magába foglalt még olyan dolgokat is, mint például furcsa háziasság, kiabálás Kagurával, ügyfelek hirtelen gyarapodása. Mindezek oka Lídia jelenlétéhez vezethető vissza.

Nem volt különösképpen észrevehető, így a lány – mivelhogy csak egy részt figyelhetett eddig Gintoki életéből, nem is igazán vélte különösnek, de tekintsünk egy kicsit a szóban forgó szamuráj elméjébe is, valamint különböző élethelyzetekbe! Általában Gintoki nem izgatná magát a világon semmi miatt, de a lány kifinomult jelenléte arra ösztönözte, hogy olyan körülményeket biztosítson a lehetőségeihez mérten, ami hasonlít ahhoz, amihez eddig szokott, amit Gintoki feltételezett erről. Valami miatt buzgott benne az elszántság, hogy a legjobb oldalát mutassa Lídiának. Olykor ez az elszántság a maximumon volt, és még a többieket is leszidta, ha nem viselkedtek rendesen, olykor egész nap a kanapén hevert, körülötte üres epres tejes dobozok szétszórva.

Egy ilyen nap volt ez is; amikor Gintoki motivációja a padlót verte, Otose pedig már sokadszorra zaklatta a lakbér miatt. Lídia is kinn ült a nappaliban, tévét néztek és unatkoztak, amikor egy színes, éles hangokkal teletűzdelt reklám felkeltette a figyelmüket. A lényege ez volt:

 _„Úgy érzed, te és a barátnőd vagytok a legszerelmesebb pár az univerzumban? Mindent tudtok egymásról? Akkor itt a helyetek nálunk, az Édes Szerelem Vetélkedőben! Itt bebizonyíthatjátok, mennyit ér a szerelmetek valójában! A győztes pár jutalma 500 000 ¥ és egy annyit-ehetsz-amennyi-beléd-fér kupon két főre az Édes Szerelem Cukrászdá-"_

\- EZ AZ! – kiáltotta Gintoki, mielőtt még véget ért volna a reklám, és megállította a képernyőt. – Ez a megoldás az összes problémámra! El kell jutnom ide, és meg kell nyernem!

\- De Gin-chan, nincs is barátnőd – emlékeztette Kagura.

Gintoki elgondolkozott egy másodpercig, aztán ránézett Lídiára.

\- Majd én leszek Gin-san barátnője! – Sarutobi Ayame kirántotta a szekrény ajtaját, amiben eddig rejtőzködött. – Mindig figyellek, mindent tudok rólad!

\- De én nem tudok rólad semmit! – válaszolta Gintoki az arcánál fogva ellökve a nindzsa zaklatóját. – És nem is akarok!

\- De Gin-saaaaaaan! – Sacchan _véletlenül_ kizuhant az ablakon.

\- Szóval, Lydia – fordult a lányhoz Gintoki -, mintha azt mondtátok volna, hogy egy csomó dolgot tudtok rólunk.

\- Hát, végül is elég sok mindent tudok rólad…

\- Ez az!

\- De…

\- Mi az?

\- Te rólam sem tudsz eleget. Szerintem Sacchannal több esélyed lenne.

\- Egyetértek! Hallgass Lydia-sanra! – kiáltotta Sacchan odakintről, az ablak alól.

\- Neked pofa be! – üvöltötte le Gintoki, majd újra Lídiához fordult.

\- Kérlek, könyörgöm, a cukrászdáról van szó! Te is kapsz egy parfét, de inkább rólad akarok többet megtudni, mint arról a beteg zaklatóról.

\- Oké, én benne vagyok.

\- Komolyan?

\- Persze, ha neked is jó.

\- Tökéletes! Örök hála.

\- Ezt nem engedhetem. – Sacchan beugrott az ablakon. – _Én_ évek óta figyelem Gin-sant. Nem létezik, hogy _te_ többet tudj róla nálam.

\- Ezt csak egyféleképpen dönthetjük el – jelentette ki Kagura. – Leszámolás!

Pillanatokon belül a szoba átalakult egy vetélkedő stúdiójává, melynek házigazdája Kagura Gintoki volt. Kis kártyákról olvasta fel a kérdéseket az előtte álló két lánynak, akik maguk között már elkezdtek egy szemmel gyilkolási versenyt… vagyis inkább Sacchan elkezdte, Lídiát pedig nem érdekelte.

\- Első kérdés! – kiáltotta Gintoki színpadiasan. – Mikor van Gin-san születésnapja?

\- Október 10 – hangzott a válasz mindkét lánytól egyszerre.

\- Helyes! Második kérdés: milyen magas Gin-san?

\- Kit érdekel, milyen magas vagy?! – mondta Kagura.

\- 177 cm – válaszolta a két lány megint csak egyszerre.

\- Mi Gin-san kedvenc színe?

\- Ezüst!

\- Ki Gin-san ideálja?

\- Ketsuno Ana…

\- Mitől fél Gin-san? …Hé, miért van ilyen kérdésünk? Ki írta ezt?

\- Gin-san semmitől sem fél – válaszolta Sacchan diadalmasan, mire Lídia nevetni kezdett. – Mi olyan vicces?!

\- Eszembe jutott az a rész, amikor Gin-chan és Hijikata együtt voltak a fog…

\- ÉS MEGVAN A GYŐZTES! – kiáltotta Gintoki, mielőtt még felfedték volna a titkos félelmeit néhány megalázó sztorival egyetemben.

\- Neeeeem! Miért? – visította Sacchan, de Gintoki kitessékelte.

\- Na, megkaptad az esélyed! Most húzz el!

\- Huh, ezzel is megvagyunk – sóhajtotta a szamuráj, miután becsapta az ajtót, és elterült a kanapén.

\- Holnap mehettek is, szerelmespár! – nevetett Kagura a tévéképernyőre mutatva.

\- Mi?! Ez holnap van?!

\- Sok sikert! Gyakorlatilag semmit se tudsz Lycchanról, és még el akarod játszani a pasiját! – Kagura annyira nevetett, hogy a hasát fogva gurult a földön. – Lycchan pasija tuti nem egy ilyen lepukkant fickó.

\- Hé! Vigyázz a szádra, különben nem kapsz vacsorát, ifjú hölgy! – morgott Gintoki.

\- Lycchan! Gin-chan gonosz velem!

\- Nyugi, nem hiszem, hogy túl sok mindent kellene tudni rólam. Nem vagyok olyan érdekes.

\- Csak játszd el, hogy a barátnőm vagy! Tedd meg a parfémért!

\- Oké, szívesen segítek, bár még sose voltam szerelmes, úgyhogy bocsi, ha haszontalan leszek.

\- Még sose voltál szerelmes? – Gintoki, sőt még Kagura is kerek szemmel néztek rá.

\- Nem…

Mindkettejüket meglepte ez a fontos új információ, őszintén elcsodálkoztak rajta. Számukra, Gintoki számára ahogy ott ült a rózsaszín kimonójában, a haja szépen befonva; olyan szép és elegáns, hogy lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy soha senki nem tett volna neki szerelmi vallomást. Bár az is igaz, hogy más dolog szerelmi vallomást kapni, és más dolog szerelmesnek lenni valakibe.

\- Nos, emiatt nem érdemes aggódni – mondta Gintoki bölcsen -, majd szerelmes leszel, ha találkozol a megfelelő emberrel.

Lídia elmosolyodott a bátorításon, majd mindannyian visszatértek az eddigi semmittevésükhöz.

\- Még mit nem! Idióta narrátor! Hogy lazíthatnánk már, amikor holnap van a vetélkedő! – kiáltott fel Gintoki, mire a már amúgy is fáradt és stresszes narrátor egy sóhajjal átvariálta a szöveget.

\- Oké, kezdjük az alapoknál! – mondta Kagura kezébe véve a kérdéseket tartalmazó kártyákat. – Mikor van Lycchan szülinapja?

\- Ezt mégis honnan kéne tudnom?

\- Április 17-én.

\- Április 17-én! Hé, az nemsokára lesz!

\- Milyen okos vagy – forgatta a szemét Kagura.

\- Csak olvasd a következő kérdést!

\- Jó, jó. Mit szeret csinálni Lycchan a szabadidejében?

Gintoki elgondolkodott. Ránézett Lídiára, majd felidézte mindazt, amit eddig a lány itt tartózkodása alatt tapasztalt.

\- Ööö… gondolom olvasni… és még… öö… Fogalmam sincs! Hogy tudnám megmondani, amikor ki van szakítva a természetes közegéből!

\- Az a vicces, hogy a természetes közegemben se csinálok semmit – nevetett Lídia.

\- Kövi! Hogy szerettetek egymásba?

\- Mi?

\- Milyen mi? Ez egy pároknak szóló vetélkedő! Ez lesz az első, amit megkérdeznek.

\- Lehet, de…!

\- Csak találjunk ki valamit! – ajánlotta Lídia. – Tök mindegy, mit.

\- Egyáltalán nem mindegy! – háborodott fel Gintoki. – Nekünk kell a legromantikusabb párnak lennünk, különben nem fogunk nyerni.

\- Akkor mi legyen?

\- Hmm… Hadd gondolkozzak! – Gintoki elmélyülten sétált fel-le a szobában néhány percig, majd megfordult, és komoly arccal mesélésbe fogott. – Egy nap, amikor némi pénzhez jutottam, arra gondoltam, hogy felelősségteljes polgárként elmegyek és befektetem azt az összeget, hogy aztán megsokszorozódjon. Sajnos aznap a szerencse istennője nem volt kegyes hozzám, így a nyereségem csekély volt, viszont éreztem mélyen a zsigereimben, hogy ha kapok még egy lehetőséget, az istennő mellém áll. De minő tragédia! 300 ¥ híján voltam. Ekkor találkoztam Lydiával, aki nagylelkűen kisegített, és azonnal egymásba szerettünk. Történet vége.

\- Milyen történet?! – Kagura dühösen nekiesett Gintokinak. – Megint elverted az összes pénzünket pachinkon, nem igaz?! Felelősségteljes polgár a seggem! Felfogod te, hogy most amúgy is eggyel többen éhezünk?!

\- Lydia! Segíts, ez a szörnyeteg meg fog ölni!

\- Megérdemled – mondta a lány hidegen, mire abbahagyták a verekedést. – Bár igazából erre számíthattam volna – sóhajtott.

Az éhes tekintetében és a hangjában olyan teljes csalódottság volt, hogy egy kicsit még Gintoki is elszégyellte magát, akin nem fogott a sok éves folyamatos ordítozás.

\- …Szóval, nem tetszik a sztori…? – kérdezte az ezüst hajú szamuráj ijedten, megpróbálta terelni a témát, hogy megszűnjön ez a kellemetlen légkör.

\- Nem igazán. Szerintem a potenciális randi helyek listájáról lehúzhatjuk a pachinkozást meg az ivászatot, de ezen kívül nem számít.

\- Ez édes. Nincs valami konkrét ötleted?

\- Nincs, bocsi. Tényleg nem az az ember vagyok, akit ilyenekből jó kérdezgetni.

\- Hát, majdcsak lesz valami!

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben Dol Moer kapitány és csapata:

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte Geai hadnagy.

\- Nem, te idióta! Ez itt valami orbitális nagy kerítés!

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	7. Ha valamit nyerünk

**6\. Fejezet – Ha valamit nyerünk, elveszítünk valami vele egyenértékűt**

Másnap délelőtt Gintoki és Lídia az Édes Szerelem Vetélkedő stúdiójának ajtaja előtt farkasszemet nézett az előttük álló két rivális párral.

\- Mi van, a Shinsenguminak már nem elég a tisztes polgárok adója? – kezdte Gintoki.

\- Már csak idióta vetélkedőkből tudsz elég pénzt szerezni, hogy eltarts két lányt? – folytatta Hijikata.

\- Gin-chaaaaaaan! – Természetesen, az ő partnere Domi volt.

\- Áh! Ez a szörnyeteg is itt van?!

\- Szállj le róla! – Hijikata idegesen leráncigálta Domit Gintokiról. – Egyébként a szörnyeteg páros ott van – mutatott a háta mögé Sougora és Annára, akik földöntúli méltósággal vonultak be a stúdióba, és foglalták el a helyüket.

\- Oh, látom, jól megvannak – mondta Lídia megkönnyebbülten.

\- Jobban nem is lehetnének… - forgatta a szemét Hijikata, miközben visszaemlékezett a számtalan alkalomra, amikor Sougo és Anna kicsit túl jóban volt az ő kárára.

\- Lidi, képzeld, Toshi hozott nekem egy cicát! – újságolta Domi lelkesen.

\- Woah, az tök jó!

\- Ugye? Anpannak hívják és nagyon kawaii.

\- Király a neve – nevetett Lídia.

\- Versenyzők, kérem, foglalják el a helyüket! – figyelmeztette őket a rendező.

A két rivális és „barátnőjük" csatlakoztak Annához és Sougohoz.

\- Hé! Még mindig nem mondtátok el, miért vagytok itt! – mondta Gintoki felháborodottan. – Nem is vagytok egy pár!

\- Mintha ti egy pár lennétek! – kiáltotta Hijikata.

\- Majd én elmondom – ajánlotta Anna, miután megunta az értelmetlen vitát. – Szóval, egy kicsit megvicceltük az alparancsnokot, viszont nem fogadta túl jól a tréfát, és tönkretette a fegyverraktárt. Láttuk a reklámot a tévében, és Kondo-san azt mondta, hogy meg kell szereznünk a pénzt a fegyvertár javítására.

\- Miért lenne az én hibám?! Ti démonfajzatok voltak, akik…!

\- Nézz oda, hogy veszekednek, drágám!

\- Látom, édesem. Micsoda vesztesek.

\- Mit pofázol?! – Egyszerre 6 szempár villant dühösen a negyedik résztvevő párosra, akik gyakorlatilag ki sem látszódtak a sok smink és cicomás ruhaköltemény alól.

\- Ti meg kik vagytok? – kérdezte Gintoki idegesen.

\- Ez a tünemény itt mellettem Yoshihime! – kiáltotta a férfi hevesen gesztikulálva a párjára.

\- Ez az életerős bika pedig Yoshiaki! – kiáltotta a nő szintén hevesen gesztikulálva, majd egyszerre fura pózba álltak, és együtt kiáltották:

\- És mi vagyunk a győztes pár!

\- Hijikata-kun, Okita-kun, már az sem érdekel, ha ti nyertek, csak ez a két páváskodó bohóc veszítsen!

\- Egyetértek!

Hirtelen olyan összefogás támadt a három csapat között, amilyet nem látni gyakran a legnagyobb veszélyben sem.

\- Versenyzők, azonnal kezdünk! – A rendező megadta a jelet, és a műsorvezető elfoglalta helyét a kamerák előtt.

\- Hölgyeim és Uraim! Ez itt az Édes Szerelem Vetélkedő! A mai napon négy páros fog megküzdeni egymással, hogy bebizonyítsák, mennyit ér a szerelmük valójában. Lássuk, ki nyeri meg az 500 ezres fődíjat és eszi magát tele az Édes Szerelem Cukrászdában!

A nézők tapsolni kezdtek.

\- Az egyes számú párosunk Yoshiaki és Yoshihime, *taps* a második Sougo és Anna, *taps* a hármas számú Gintoki és Lydia, *taps* és a négyes Toushirou és Domi *taps*! Kezdődjék hát a verseny! Aki helyesen válaszol a kérdésre, 5 pontot kap. Egy páros kérdésenként 10 pontot szerezhet, és a pontokból fogjuk meghatározni az eredményt.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

\- 4-es számú pár! Melyikőtök a féltékeny típus?

\- Oh, Toshi nagyon féltékeny szokott lenni. Most is, amikor bejöttünk, és megöleltem Gin-chant…

\- _Szívem_ , én nem szoktam féltékeny lenni – mondta Hijikata erőltetett mosollyal. – Főleg nem erre a hajléktalan kinézetű úriemberre.

\- És amikor Anpant simogatom az ölemben, mindig úgy néz… - folytatta Domi, de Hijikata befogta a száját a kezével.

\- Ohó! Toushirou nem hajlandó szembenézni az igazsággal! – mondta a műsorvezető. – 5 pont a 4-es csapatnak.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

\- 2-es számú pár! Mi volt a legszebb dolog, amivel megajándékoztátok egymást?

\- Tudják, Annácska mindig is vágyott egy haldokló gazra. Amikor téptem neki egyet a kertből, olyan boldog volt, hogy egész éjszaka azt tette, amit mondtam neki.

\- Jézusom… - Anna a fejét fogta, és a hajával eltakarta az arcát, de nem ellenkezett.

\- Az egyetértésnek hála a 2-es csapat 10 ponttal gazdagodott.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

\- 1-es számú pár! Mi a kedvenc közös tevékenységetek?

\- Én bármit szeretek csinálni az én királynőmmel – mondta Yoshiaki.

\- Én a legjobban a sötétben szeretek lenni a királyommal – mondta Yoshihime.

\- Csakugyan. Nekem is az a kedvencem.

\- Hűha! Ez a páros annyira szinkronban van, hogy eddig az összes kérdésre egyhangúan válaszoltak. Újabb 10 pont.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

\- 3-as számú pár! Mi a legkínosabb dolog, ami történt veletek?

\- …

\- …

Nem érkezett válasz. Lídia nem válaszolt, mert nem tudott kiemelni egyet Gintoki életéből a temérdek kínos helyzetből, Gintoki pedig nem válaszolt, mert amióta Lídiát ismeri, a lány egyetlen kínos mozdulatot sem tett. Így mindketten elgondolkodva, szótlanul ültek, míg a műsorvezető meg nem unta a várakozást.

\- Mivel egyikőtök sem tud válaszolni, a 3-as csapat 0 pontot kap.

\- Mi?! Neeee!

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

A műsor végére a pontszámok a következők voltak:

1\. Yoshiaki & Yoshihime 50 pont

2\. Sougo & Anna 45 pont

3\. Toushirou & Domi 25 pont

4\. Gintoki & Lydia 10 pont

\- Hölgyeim és Uraim! Itt az ideje eredményt hirdetni! – kiáltotta ünnepélyesen a műsorvezető. – Az Édes Szerelem Vetélkedő győztese… A 3-as pár, Gintoki és Lydia!

\- Mi?!

\- Mi?!

\- MIIIIIII?!

\- De hát nekik van a legkevesebb pontjuk! – mondta Yoshiaki dühösen. – Nekem és a királynőmnek kellene nyernünk!

\- Kérem, nyugodjanak meg!

\- Hogy nyugodhatnánk meg?! Nem az nyer, akinek a legtöbb pontja van?!

\- Én ezt egy szóval sem mondtam.

\- De azt mondta…

\- Azt mondtam, hogy a pontok határozzák meg az eredményt. Gintoki és Lydia jutalma az álomrandevú és a pénz, mivel egyértelműen szükségük van arra, hogy közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz.

\- Ez nevetséges!

\- Pontosan! – kiáltott fel Gintoki, hogy a „szerelmük" védelmére keljen. – Lydiának és nekem szükségünk van egy kis kikapcsolódásra egyedül.

\- A szabály az szabály – zárta le a vitát a műsorvezető.

\- Még nincs vége… - morogta Yoshiaki, miközben elkullogott a királynőjével.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg nyertünk – mondta Lídia őszintén meglepetten.

\- Szuperek vagyunk! Megkóstoltatom veled a világ legfinomabb parféját hálám jeléül – nevetett Gintoki, miközben indultak a cukrászdába.

\- Oh, milyen kár, hogy nem vehetek sütit a kiscicámnak – sóhajtott fel Sougo a hátuk mögül. – Pedig annyira vágyott rá, igaz, Annácska?

\- Igen, de semmi baj. Eddig is túléltem valahogy.

Lídia ezt hallva megállt.

\- Esetleg – kezdte, de Gintoki gyorsan megállította.

\- Nehogy bedőlj nekik! Csak ki akarják használni a kedvességedet! Az az _én_ parfém! Neked is erre fáj a fogad, mi, Hijikata-kun?!

\- Fordulj fel! Akkor se kéne tőled semmi, ha a halálomon lennék! – kiáltotta Hijikata. – Hozzáteszem, hogy egy szavamba kerül és Domi csinál nekem sütit.

\- Neked is csinálok, Gin-chan!

\- Nem, neki nem csinálsz!

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Lídia és Gintoki megérkezett az Édes Szerelem Cukrászdába. A felszolgáló bekísérte őket egy privát sarokba, majd felvette a rendelésüket. Gintoki egymás után rendelte a legkülönlegesebb édességeket, és mohón pusztította őket, míg Lídia élvezte élete első parféját.

\- Ez nagyon finom! – mondta Lídia boldogan.

\- Ugye? …Mondtam, hogy… ez a… legfinomabb… a világon… - válaszolta Gintoki a falatok között.

Közel fél óráig tömte magába a legkülönfélébb édességeket, amiket folyamatosan elé hoztak, és addig lehetetlen volt kommunikálni vele.

\- Áh, már nem is emlékszem, mikor ettem utoljára ilyen jót – sóhajtotta Gintoki elégedetten, a hasát simogatva.

\- Én pedig mindig is meg akartam kóstolni a parfét.

\- Ah, jut eszembe, még meg se köszöntem, hogy segítettél.

\- Semmiség. Jól éreztem magam.

\- Én is.

A két szöszi egymásra mosolygott. Úgy érezték, mintha már évek óta barátok lennének, ahogy ott ültek a cukrászdában és parfét eszegettek. Aztán Gintokinak eszébe jutott, hogy ez a lány nem ebbe a világba tartozik, és az lenne a feladata, hogy segítsen neki hazajutni, nem pedig az, hogy annyira összebarátkozzon vele, hogy fájjon elengedni. Az ilyeneknek mindig rossz vége van.

\- Akkor, indulhatunk haza? – kérdezte a szamuráj elhatározva magát.

\- Jó.

Ahogy kiléptek a cukrászdából, két alak állta útjukat: Yoshiaki és Yoshihime.

\- Adjátok át a pénzt! – parancsolta Yoshiaki.

\- Milyen pénzt?

\- Pofa be! Az a pénz minket illet! – rivallt rájuk Yoshihime is.

\- Hé, hé, srácok! Nyugi, tisztességesen megnyertük azt a pénzt. Fogadjátok el! – mondta Gintoki.

\- Ha nem akarod ideadni, akkor nincs más választásunk. – Yoshiaki előhúzott egy rövid kardot, és rájuk szegezte. Gintoki tekintete elkomorodott, védelmezően Lídia elé állt, és a fakardjára tette a kezét.

\- Pusztulj! – Yoshiaki hatalmas csatakiáltással rárontott Gintokira.

Az ezüst hajú szamuráj könnyedén hárította a csapásait, nem okozott számára nehézséget úrrá lenni a helyzeten, ám ekkor sikolyt hallott maga mögül.

\- Lydia! – kiáltott, és ahogy hátranézett, látta, hogy Yoshihime egy kést szorít a lány torkához. Azalatt a másodperc alatt, amíg a figyelme másfelé járt, Yoshiaki kihasználta a lehetőséget, és megvágta az oldalát.

A vágás mély volt és pokolian fájt, de Gintoki jobban aggódott Lídiáért, mint saját magáért. Erejét megfeszítve egy gyors suhintással ártalmatlanná tette Yoshiakit, majd Yoshihiméhez fordult.

\- Ne mozdulj! Ha közelebb jössz, a lány meghal!

\- Ne tegyünk semmi meggondolatlant! – Gintoki lassan, óvatosan egyre közelebb lépkedett Yoshihiméhez, miközben végig Lídia rettegő szemeit nézte.

\- Maradj ahol vagy, Saláta Kintoki!

A névtévesztés egy pillanatra kilökte a félelmet Lídiából, és amíg az arcára ült vigyor és a szemében csillogó nevetés megzavarta Yoshihimét, Gintoki azonnal lefegyverezte és kiütötte őt is.

\- A nevem Sakata Gintoki, elmebajosok! – morogta idegesen, majd a kardját eltéve Lídiához fordult. – Jól vagy?

\- Igen, csak lepergett az életem a szemem előtt.

\- Akkor jó – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten, majd hogy a „csata" feszültsége elmúlt, a fájdalom is regisztrálódott az agyában, és görnyedten a sebéhez kapott.

\- Siessünk vissza! – mondta Lídia azonnal. – Gyorsan el kell látni a sérülésedet. Tudsz menni? Segítsek valahogy?

\- Ez csak egy karcolás… - válaszolta Gintoki, de azért a lány támogatásának köszönhetően sikerült hazajutnia.

Otthon, a Yorozuyában Lídia tüstént munkához látott. Ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon ráparancsolt Gintokira, hogy üljön le, és maradjon nyugton, aztán megkereste a kötszeres ládát.

Mire előkereste a szükséges dolgokat, Gintoki már engedelmesen levetkőzött, és várta, hogy Lídia ellássa a sebeit.

A lány remegő kézzel kezdte kitisztítani a szamuráj oldalán lévő sebet, majd tekerte be fáslival. Elképesztően zavarban volt, mivel ez volt az első olyan alkalom, hogy egy horzsolásnál komolyabb sebet kell ellátnia, ráadásul a „páciense" egy férfi volt, ráadásul az a férfi Sakata Gintoki volt!

Viszont Lídia állapota semmiség volt Gintokiéhoz képest, aki összerezzent abban a pillanatban, hogy Lídia hideg keze hozzáért a bőréhez. Nem bízott abban, hogy az arca természetes színű, ezért nem mert közvetlenül a lányra nézni. Csak lopva vetett szapora pillantásokat a munkájára komolyan összpontosító arcra.

Hosszúnak tűnő rövid időn belül Gintoki elkészült, csak egy ragtapasz hiányzott még az arcáról. Lídia gyorsan ezt is a helyére nyomta, ám ahogy a tapaszt feltette, a keze ügyébe került Gin-chan ezüstösen fénylő haja. Egy ösztönös mozdulattal végigsimította rajta a kezét, majd megijedve a merész tettétől, gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét, és elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Bocsi…

Gintoki kikerekedett szemekkel bámult maga elé. Kellett néhány momentum, hogy felfogja, mi is történt, és mit is érzett közben.

\- Semmi baj… - válaszolta kicsit piros arccal, és lefeküdt a futonra. – Csináld még…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben Dol Moer kapitány és csapata:

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte Geai hadnagy.

\- Igen! Végre megérkeztünk!

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	8. Otthon janai, amanteve da!

**1\. 7. Fejezet – Otthon janai, amanteve da!**

Gintoki ezen a reggelen korán kelt fel, egy nyugtalanító érzés nem hagyta aludni, ezért bosszúsan morogva lesétált a bárba, és Otosével beszélgetett.

11 óra után nem sokkal két köpenybe burkolózott, szakadt külsejű alak tért be hozzájuk megpihenni és elfogyasztani egy kis frissítőt.

\- Megérkeztünk, kapitány? – kérdezte az alacsonyabbik kimerülten.

\- Azt hiszem. Ebben a városban kell lenniük az informátoroknak – válaszolta a másik, a kapitány.

\- Nem vagytok idevalósiak. Látom, messziről jöttetek – mondta Gintoki.

\- Ha te azt tudnád! – sóhajtotta a kapitány.

\- És mi szél hozott titeket szerény városunkba?

\- Keresünk valakit. Ha már itt vagy, segíthetnél nekünk.

\- Persze. Segítek, ha tudok.

\- Hadnagy, mutasd a képeket!

\- Igenis!

A hadnagy előhúzott a köpenye alól három fotót. A képeken három lány szerepelt: Domi, Lídia és Anna. Gintoki ezek láttán megbizonyosodott a gyanúját illetően, hogy ezek azok, akik a lányok idekerüléséért felelősek, és most vissza akarják szerezni őket. Eljött az idő, amire eddig vártak. Kicsit vicces, hogy ezalatt az idő alatt el is felejtette, hogy miért vannak itt a lányok valójában, és hogy közeleg a búcsú.

\- Nem láttam őket – válaszolta Gintoki töprengve, és elmondott magában egy csendes imát, hogy Lídia még ne ébredjen fel.

\- Gondoltam, hogy a nemes informátorok, birodalmunk hősei nem időznének egy ilyen lepukkant kocsmában – mondta a kapitány, majd felkelt a székéből, és a hadnagya kíséretében elment.

\- Most mihez kezdesz? – kérdezte Otose.

\- Asszem szólnom kéne a többieknek, és kitalálni egy használható haditervet.

Így is tett. Személyesen ment el a Shinsengumiba, hogy elmondja a híreket a másik két sorstársának, valamint Katsurának, aki Elizabeth-tel épp fogságban ültek a szokásos bombázás miatt. Mindenki tudta, hogy egy óra múlva úgyis hűlt helyük lesz, de az itt tartásuk valahogy egy kicsit megnyugtatta a rendőrök lelkiismeretét.

\- Igen komoly problémával álltok szemben – bólogatott Katsura.

\- Pofa be, Zura! Téged senki se kérdezett.

\- Nem Zura, hanem Katsura! Egyébként lehet, hogy tudnék segíteni…

A Shinsengumi és Katsura megegyezett, hogy egy hónapig szemet hunynak Katsura felkelőinek tevékenységei felett, cserébe pedig Katsura elrejti a lányokat a titkos főhadiszálláson, amit még soha nem voltak képesek megtalálni. Amíg a lányok biztonságban várnak, a három férfi megkeresi az ellenség tanyáját, egy kis felfordulást csinál és megkeresi az eszközt, amivel hazaküldhetik a lányokat. A terv készen állt, már csak annyi dolguk maradt, hogy ezt közöljék az érintettekkel.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Volt, aki ezt nagyon jól fogadta:

\- Katsuráékkal leszünk pár napig? És aztán hazamehetünk? – kérdezte Domi reménnyel csillogó szemekkel.

\- Ha minden jól megy, igen – sóhajtotta Hijikata, majd mosolyogva hozzátette: - Csak tarts ki még egy kicsit, és betartom az ígéretem.

\- Köszönöm.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Volt, aki ezt jól fogadta:

\- Katsura! Tényleg?

\- Aha. Hamarosan egy tündérrel kevesebb lesz a házban. – Gintoki mosolyt erőltetett magára. – Hiányozni fogsz.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Volt, aki ezt nem fogadta jól:

\- Kizárt!

\- Tudom, hogy Katsura egy görény, de egy pár napot kibírsz vele.

\- Nem! Nem megyek haza! Nem kényszeríthetsz!

\- Oh? Szeretnéd kipróbálni? – vigyorgott Sougo, a hangjában kihívás.

\- Anna, gyere már! – kérte Domi is. Már mindenki indulásra készen állt, csak Anna makacskodott még mindig, pedig már a csillagok is feljöttek; elérkezett az idő az indulásra.

\- Nem akarok!

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – sóhajtotta Lídia.

\- Most mit csináljunk vele? – kérdezte Gintoki.

\- Amikor ilyen, senkire se hallgat.

\- Sougo, csinálj már valamit! – sürgette Hijikata.

Sougo végignézett a lányon, aki a sötét szoba sarkában ült, és könnyes szemmel, mérgesen bámult mindenkire, aki el akarta szakítani ettől a helytől. Más körülmények között ez a kép nem ért volna véget olyan tisztán és fájdalommentesen, mint most.

\- Hagyjatok magunkra minket 10 percre! – mondta végül Sougo elővéve egy vörös szalagot az egyenruhájából, és a hatás kedvéért megcsattogtatta.

A többiek kimentek aggódó pillantásaikkal kísérve útjukat.

\- Ezt a szalagot – kezdte Sougo, miközben leguggolt Anna elé – akkor vettem, amikor kiegészítőt kerestem a kimonódhoz. Emlékszel rá?

\- Persze, de…

\- Nem voltál oda a nyakörvért, de ezt is lehet sokféleképpen használni. – Sougo elvigyorodott Anna riadt tekintetén. – Most csak a hajadba kötöm, de ha legyőztük az ellenséget, tanítok neked egy másik használati módot is, oké?

\- Itt maradhatok? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve, míg Sougo belekötötte a szalagot a hajába.

\- Ezt nem én döntöm el, kiscica. Viselkedj legalább addig, amíg le nem győzzük az ellenséget! Gondolj a barátaidra!

\- …Jó – sóhajtotta a lány.

Sougo önelégült mosollyal segítette fel Annát, és kísérte ki a többiekhez. Végre mind a hatan indulásra készen álltak. A három szamuráj elkísérte a lányokat a megbeszélt találkozási pontra, ahol átadták őket Katsurának és Elizabethnek.

\- Zuraaaaaaa! – kiáltotta Anna, mire:

\- Nem Zura-

\- hanem Katsura! – Lídia és Domi egyszerre fejezték be a mondatát.

Amíg le voltak fagyva, Anna odarohant Elizabeth-hez, és megölelte.

Tábla: Miért ölelget a lány?

\- Ezt én is szeretném tudni… - morogta Sougo magában.

\- Elizabeth!

\- Csak nagyon szereti – mondta Lídia.

\- Szóval ti vagytok a fura mindentudó lányok, akiket üldöznek – állapította meg Katsura.

\- Ja, számítunk rád, Zura! – mondta Gintoki, és már mentek is visszafelé.

\- Nem Zura, hanem Katsura! – mondta a három lány _és_ Katsura kórusban.

\- Várj, Gintoki! Nem hagyhattok itt velük csak így! – Ám Katsura hiába kiáltott utánuk kétségbeesetten, a három férfi vissza se nézett. Ők már megtapasztalták, milyen nehéz bánni a lányokkal, itt az ideje, hogy Katsura is szenvedjen egy kicsit. Édes bosszú ez mindnyájuk számára.

A titkos bázisra vezető úton a három lány bemutatkozott, és elmesélték, mivel töltötték eddig az idejüket. Sok mindenről beszéltek, és sok új történetet hallottak a felkelőkről. Már majdnem megérkeztek, amikor Elizabeth hirtelen megállt.

\- Elizabeth, mi a baj? – kérdezte Katsura, de Elizabeth nem válaszolt, hanem felnyílt a csőre, és előbújt belőle egy férfi katonai egyenruhában.

\- E-Elizabeth…?

Amíg mindenki döbbenten állt, a férfi elkapta Lídiát.

\- Senki ne mozduljon! – kiáltotta, és az árnyak közül előbújva teljesen körbevették őket az emberei. – Elfogni a másik két lányt!

\- Igenis, kapitány!

\- Megállni! Kik vagytok? – kérdezte Katsura előhúzva a kardját.

\- A Schepping bolygó nemes uralkodójának, Heelal nagyúrnak hű katonája, Dol Moer kapitány vagyok. Azért jöttem, hogy magammal vigyem az informátorokat, és a segítségükkel leigázzuk a szamurájok földjét.

\- Hogy mondtad?!

\- Felesleges az ellenállás!

\- Nem hagyom, hogy elvidd őket!

\- Sajnos, nem lesz más választásod, szamuráj!

Katsura keményen küzdött, és az ellenséges csapat nagy részét legyőzte. Annyira erős volt, hogy a kapitány végül megunta a várakozást és az emberei ügyetlenkedéseit, és maga vágta le Katsurát, amíg nem figyelt rá.

\- Zura! – Még hallotta, hogy valamelyik lány hibásan a nevét kiáltja, de már nem tudta megmondani, melyikük, és kijavítani sem maradt energiája. Az utolsó gondolatával azok az emberek jutottak eszébe, akik bizalmát ilyen rövid idő alatt elárulta.

Katsura csak másnap reggel tért magához, amikor az igazi Elizabeth megtalálta és felébresztette.

Tábla: Mi történt?

\- Elizabeth… A lányok…! – Katsura ijedten körbenézett, de természetesen már senkit nem talált ott. – A fenébe!

Teli bűntudattal indult Gintokiékhoz, hogy jelentést tegyen a kudarcáról; az úton végig azt tervezgette, hogy fogja elmondani, hogy hagyta, hogy az ellenség elrabolja a lányokat, akiket az ő gondjaira bíztak, és az ő kötelessége lett volna megvédeni.

\- Sajnálom, rossz hírt kell közölnöm veletek – mondta a három érintettnek.

Tábla: Sajnáljuk.

\- Az este útközben rajtunk ütött az ellenség, és magukkal vitték a lányokat.

\- Mi?! És te mégis hol voltál?! – ordította Hijikata idegesen.

Tábla: Ez nem Katsura-san hibája!

\- Mégis kié lenne?!

\- Őszintén sajnálom – hajolt meg Katsura. – Felajánlom a segítségemet a megmentésükhöz.

\- Ez mind szép és jó, de azt se tudjuk, hová vitték őket – mondta Gintoki.

\- Amiatt ne aggódj, főnök! – Sougo elővett egy telefonméretű készüléket, és a többiek felé fordította. A kijelzőn a város térképe volt, és egy piros pont.

\- Ez mi?

\- Ez itt a kiscicám tartózkodási helye.

\- Te bepoloskáztad Annát?! Te nem vagy normális!

\- Nyugalom, Hijikata-san! Csak azért csináltam, hogy megtudjuk a felkelők bázisának helyét. Most.

\- El akartál árulni! – háborodott fel Katsura.

\- Te meg hagytad, hogy elvigyék őket az orrod elől. Most legalább ki tudjuk valahogy javítani a hibádat.

\- …

\- Jól van, emberek. Inkább kezdjünk el tervezni!

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben a város feletti schepping csatahajóra megérkezett Dol Moer kapitány a lányokkal.

\- Nagyúr, meghoztam az informátorokat – jelentette a kapitány.

\- Nagyszerű. Legyetek üdvözölve a hajómon! – köszöntötte a lányokat, akiket megkötözve leültettek a földre. – A nevem Heelal, az univerzumok hódítója. Már számtalan univerzumot igáztam le, ti pedig, kedveseim, segíteni fogtok meghódítani ezt is az információitok segítségével. Elnézést kérek a kellemetlenségekért, sajnos az univerzumkapunk meghibásodott, de most, hogy itt vagytok, végre megkezdhetjük ennek a világnak a megdöntését.

\- Miért segítenénk neked? – kérdezte Lídia.

\- Igen, nem akarjuk, hogy leigázza a Gintamát egy arab tevekereskedő kinézetű vénember – mondta Domi.

\- Hé! Hogy mersz így beszélni Heelal nagyúrral?!

\- Csendet! Természetesen nem ingyen gondoltam. Az új világ uraként teljesítem bármilyen kívánságotokat. A helyetekben én meggondolnám.

Egy ideig a lányok maguk között sutyorogtak, majd Anna felemelte a fejét:

\- Előleget akarunk.

\- Semmi akadálya. Látom, értelmes lányok vagytok.

\- Először egy milliárd epres tortát! – mondta Domi.

\- Hogy?

\- Az óra most indul!

\- Gyerünk, addig nem beszélünk – mondta Anna.

\- Legyen… Te, ott, szólj a szakácsnak!

\- Igenis, uram!

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Időközben Gintoki, Hijikata és Sougo schepping őröknek álcázták magukat, és Sougo nyomkövetőjét követve siettek a lányok segítségére.

\- Mégis mekkora ez a hajó?! – kérdezte Gintoki egy óra futkározás után.

\- Pofa be, és igyekezz!

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk.

A következő kanyar után meg is találták a díszes ajtót, ami mögött megtalálják valószínűleg a lányokat és az ellenség vezérét is.

Gintoki és Hijikata együttes erővel betörték az ajtót. Amit viszont bent láttak, arra a legkevésbé sem számítottak.

A terem közepén a feltételezett nagyúrnak szánt kipárnázott trónuson Anna ült, mellette hasonló, túlzottan kényelmes ülőalkalmatosságon Domi és Lídia. A hódító nagyúr Anna kezét simogatva próbált a kedvében járni, és kiszedni belőle a szükséges információkat. Körülöttük tengernyi szolga sereglett, mind próbáltak a nagybecsű informátorok kedvében járni.

\- Oké… Megkérdezem én… – sóhajtotta Gintoki. – Mégis mi a fene folyik itt?!

\- Oh, hé, srácok! Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Anna nyugodtan.

\- Elkapni a betolakodókat! – kiáltotta Heelal nagyúr.

\- Gondolom, vége a császári kényelemnek – sóhajtotta Anna. – Futás!

A lányok kimenekültek a csatatérről, de Heelal gyorsan észbe kapott, hogy egész eddig a bolondját járatták vele, és dühösen elkapta Lídiát, mielőtt ő is képes lett volna megszökni.

\- Lydia! – kiáltotta Gintoki a terem túl végéből, sebesen vágva át magát az ellenséges katonákon.

Közben Sougo és Anna, majd Hijikata és Domi is elhagyta a szobát. Hijikata az ajtóból még visszakiáltott:

\- Hé! Boldogulsz egyedül?

\- Kinek nézel te engem?! Még mindig itt vagytok?!

Gintoki most már egyedül a csatatéren, gyorsan vágott le mindenkit, aki az útjába állt a fakardjával. Ahogy Heelal nagyúr látta a megállíthatatlanul közeledő halált, idegességében fenyegetőzni kezdett:

\- Hálátlan férgek! Ha engedelmeskedtetek volna, mellettem uralhattátok volna ezt a szánalmas univerzumot. De még nincs vége! Te a túszom maradsz. A szőke hajadért, kék szemedért és a szüzességedért legalább 10 amantevét kapok!

\- Vedd le róla a mocskos kezed! – mondta Gintoki, immár legyőzve mindenkit, aki a nagyúr védelmére kelhetett volna. A szeme ijesztő vörös fénnyel szikrázott, és kardjának egyetlen suhintásával olyan szelet keltett, amitől a nagyúr egész teste megremegett félelmében.

\- V-v-v-vissza! – sikított kétségbeesetten.

\- Lydia, csukd be a szemed! – Ezzel Gintoki bevitte a végső csapást.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Anna és Sougo a központi irányítóterem felé siettek, ahol az univerzumkapu is volt. Idefelé jövet a fiúk elhaladtak mellette, és a terv szerint ez a páros biztosítja a területet, és esetleg megpróbálja kitalálni a működését.

Anna futott elöl, Sougo pedig mögötte egymás után pusztította kedvére az őket üldöző katonákat, és megtiltotta a lánynak, hogy hátra nézzen. Teljesen érthetetlen, hogy amikor megérkeztek az irányítóterem ajtaja elé, Sougo miért lepődött meg azon, hogy Anna felé fordult abban az emlékezetes pillanatban, amikor levágta az utolsó ellenség fejét.

A lány kikerekedett szemmel, elborzadva állt előtte. Tisztán látszott a szemében, ahogy az ijedtség után felfogja a történteket, darabokra törik az eddig róla alkotott képe, és a szíve megtelik félelemmel, remegni kezd.

\- Félsz? – kérdezte Sougo, bár tudta a választ. Az emberek általában félnek a gyilkosoktól, kivéve, ha maguk is azok, vagy valami sokkal rosszabbak. Sougo is csak kicsit volt csalódott, hogy nem úgy válnak el, hogy ez az oldala rejtve marad. Talán jobb is így, könnyebb lesz a búcsú. Így biztos nem fog ragaszkodni ahhoz, hogy maradhasson.

Anna nem válaszolt. Egy jó ideig csak meredten állt, Sougo hangja visszhangzott a fejében. Hogy fél-e? Nem a legjobb szó erre. Megijedt, hiszen a szeme láttára öltek meg egy embert, és most minden csupa vér. Ijesztő. Viszont az előtte álló férfi Okita Sougo, akit elég jól ismer. Azt is tudta, mire képes, miket tett, és jól emlékszik az első jelenetre is, amikor harcolni látta.

Ahogy Sougo arcán megjelent a sajnálat és a csalódottság, Annának könnyek szöktek a szemébe, mert rájött, hogy ha nem mond semmit, örökre elveszíti őt, és úgy hazaküldik, hogy soha többé nem látja. Ennek ellenére nem akart hang kijönni a torkán. Végső elkeseredésében szorosan átölelte Sougot. Folytak a könnyei és remegett, de szorosan ölelte.

\- Nem vagy normális, Annácska… - sóhajtotta Sougo jelentősen megkönnyebbülten.

\- A világért sem szeretném megzavarni ezt a romantikus pillanatot, de mégis kik vagytok, és hogy jutottak fel a hajóra? – Heelal nagyúr tudósainak feje, Deur professzor idegesen kérdezte.

\- Tényleg, ezt én is meg akartam kérdezni – mondta Anna.

\- Elég egyszerű volt – kezdte Sougo elengedve a lányt, és a professzor felé közelítve. – Van egy nyomkövető a szalagodban.

\- Mi?!

\- Miután megtaláltuk a hajót…

\- Hívom az őröket!

\- …találkoztunk néhány barátságos fickóval, akik amantevéket itattak.

\- Segítség! – Sougo kiütötte és megkötözte a professzort.

\- Na, most, hogy ezzel megvagyunk, Annácska…

\- Ez nagyon király! – kiáltotta a lány boldogan csodálva a különböző technikai berendezéseket, holott Sougo a professzor megjelenése előttieket szerette volna folytatni. – Ez lenne az univerzumkapu?

\- Gondolom – vonta meg a vállát a fiú.

\- Vajon melyik gombbal kapcsolom be…?

\- De elmerültél! Hagyjalak játszani a színes gombokkal?

\- Oh, így lehet levenni a gyűrűket!

\- Akkor én leülök a vénember mellé…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Eközben Hijikata és Domi valahol a hajón bolyongtak.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Az előbb még itt voltak! – kiáltotta Hijikata idegesen, a fejét fogva.

\- Toshi. Hova megyünk?

\- Az irányítóterembe Sougoékkal, de eltűntek!

\- Akkor miért nem követjük a nyomaikat? – Domi a szemközti folyosóra mutatott, ahol sorban feküdtek a Sougo által levágott katonák.

\- Tegyük azt…

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Némi tévelygés után a kis csapat mind a hat tagja összegyűlt az irányítóteremben. A nagy hódító és a kapitánya holtan feküdtek a trónteremben, a zseniális professzor pedig megkötözve ült a sarokban. Anna eléggé megbarátkozott a szerkezetekkel, hogy le tudja szedni a gyűrűket, ezen kívül annyit kiderített az univerzumkapuról, hogy nem távirányítással vagy vezetékekkel, hanem közvetlen irányítással működik. Tehát a kapu szabadon mozgatható.

\- Már csak azt kéne tudnunk, hogy üzemeljük be – mondta Anna.

\- Te igazából elképesztő vagy – mondta Hijikata. – Hogy jöttél rá ennyi mindenre?

\- Csak értek egy kicsit a gépekhez… - vonta meg a vállát.

\- Na, köhögd fel a választ, vén szivar! – Gintoki _kicsit_ megrángatta a professzort.

\- Belőlem nem szedtek ki semmit! – vicsorgott.

\- Hagyd békén! Szerintem úgy csinálta, hogy a gyengeelméjű főnöke is tudja használni – mondta Anna. – Nézzétek, itt egy panel!

Az univerzumkapu oldalára egy kis képernyő volt szerelve, rajta egy bekapcsoló gombbal. Miután ezt megnyomták, a képernyő megkérdezte a felhasználótól, hogy hova akar teleportálni, ezen belül egyre szűkült a lehetőség univerzum – galaxis – bolygó – ország – település sorrendben.

\- Galádság! Milyen csodás jövő várt volna rád a mi oldalunkon! De te inkább ezzel a szánalmas csürhével szövetkezel! – A professzor bosszankodva morgott.

\- Jól van, fiúk, lányok, a kapu indulásra kész.

\- Szóval ez itt a búcsú… - sóhajtotta Gintoki. – Gyorsan eltelt ez két hónap.

\- Az biztos – mondta Hijikata.

\- Jaj, hát, nagyon örülök, hogy találkozhattam veletek. Az biztos, hogy soha nem felejtem el ezt az élményt – mondta Lídia, miközben megölelték egymást Gintokival.

\- Én sem felejtelek el, tündérlány.

Hijikata ás Domi hasonlóképp megölelték egymást:

\- Toshi, nagyon fogsz hiányozni. Vigyázz Anpanra!

\- Ne aggódj, vigyázok.

\- Kész vagytok? – kérdezte Anna.

\- Ti nem búcsúztok el? – kérdezte Hijikata Sougotól.

\- Nem, ő itt marad – válaszolta, és átkarolta a lány vállát.

\- Mi, de-

\- Akkor egyesével lépjétek át a kaput!

Domi indult elsőként. Megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre hazamehet, odament és óvatosan beledugta a kezét. Ekkor a kapu, ami eddig is hibás volt, végleg megadta magát, és felrobbant.

Az egész egy pillanat műve volt, senki nem tudta elég gyorsan figyelmeztetni Domit a veszélyre. Hijikata állt a legközelebb, és ahogy reagált, rögtön ellökte a lányt a veszélyzónából, de így is elveszítette az eszméletét.

\- Domi! – kiáltotta Hijikata, és megpróbálta felébreszteni, de sikertelenül.

\- Annyira sajnálom! – futott oda Anna, nyomában a többiek. – Meg kellett volna győződnöm róla, hogy rendesen működik-e. Nagyon sajnálom.

\- Nem a te hibád – mondta Sougo, bár tudta, hogy ezzel nem győzi meg a lányt.

\- Semmi komoly, csak elájult – állapította meg Lídia, miután megvizsgálta.

\- Most mit csinálunk?

\- Nem tehettek SEMMIT! – tört ki a professzor őrült, kárörvendő nevetésben.

\- Magyarázd meg! – Sougo kardja egy pillanat alatt a torkát karcolta.

\- …az univerzumkapu… már régóta… hibás… ezért tévedtek el… az informátorok…

\- És az mi? – kérdezte Gintoki a kapura mutatva, ami a robbanás hatására nem elpusztult, hanem labdaméretűre zsugorodott.

\- F-fogalmam sincs…

\- Beszélj!

\- Tényleg nem tudom! Ilyet még soha nem tapasztaltam!

Amíg mindenki tanácstalanul bámulta a miniatürizált univerzumkaput, Hijikata felállt Domi mellől, a fogolyhoz fordult, és a puszta öklével kiütötte.

\- Ez meg mi volt?!

\- Használhatatlan és idegesítő.

\- Attól még nem ez a megoldás!

\- Akkor mi a megoldás, _Annácska_? Csak haza akart menni, erre megsérült!

\- …

\- Nyugodjunk meg! – mondta Lídia. – Biztos meg lehet javítani valahogy.

\- Igen, elvisszük Gengai-sanhoz – támogatta Gintoki. – Mindenképp hazajuttatjuk a lányokat.

\- Nagyon ajánlom!

Hijikata idegesen a karjába vette Domit, és elhagyta az irányítótermet. Amikor már biztosra vette, hogy elment, Anna kiengedte az összes könnyét, amit eddig sikerült visszatartania,

\- Francba, Hijikata… Csak én ríkathatom meg… - morogta Sougo. – Sajnálom, főnök, de nekünk is mennünk kell. Gyere, Annácska! Holnap megbeszéljük, mi legyen a következő.

Már csak Lídia és Gintoki maradt a teremben.

\- Te jól vagy? – kérdezte Gintoki óvatosan, és a lány vállára tette a kezét.

\- Jobban, mint ők – sóhajtotta. – Nagyon elfáradtam, de majdcsak lesz valahogy, igaz?

\- Lydia… sajnálom, hogy nem sikerült teljesítenem a felkérést, amit a Yorozuyára bíztál.

\- Semmi baj. Még megpróbáljuk Gengai-sant, nem?

\- Persze, de… ha az öreg nem tudja megcsinálni…

\- Hát, megkérdezzük, aztán lesz, ami lesz.

\- Mi lesz, ha soha többé nem tudsz hazajutni?

\- Egy kicsit szomorú lennék, és talán lenne egy kis honvágyam, de semmi, amivel ne tudnék megbirkózni. Igazából Domiért jobban aggódom.

\- Jól van! – Gintoki felsóhajtott, elhatározta magát. – Akkor kérlek, viselj még el néhány napot szerény hajlékomban!

\- Oké!

Ők ketten mosollyal az arcukon hagyták el az űrhajót egy szárnyas amanteve hátán, és tértek haza aludni.

 _ **Folytatjuk...**_


	9. Egyetemes epilógus

**1\. 8. Fejezet – Egyetemes epilógus**

Egy hét telt el a scheppingekkel való összecsapás óta. Hamar lenyugodtak a kedélyek hála annak, hogy Gintoki a következő reggel elvitte a kis kaput Gengai-sanhoz. Az öreg vizsgálgatta egy ideig, majd arra a következtetésre jutott a délután folyamán, hogy a kapu kifogyott az üzemanyagból, ezért energiatakarékos módba váltott. Ennek az energiaforrásnak a pótlására egy bizonyos rózsaszínű kristály alkalmas, aminek a beszerzése az alvilági kapcsolatainak felhasználásával nem tűnt nehéz feladatnak.

Domi sérülései nem voltak komolyak; néhány karcoláson és enyhe égésen kívül semmi baja sem volt. Két nap múlva már újra ő volt a felelős, hogy étel kerüljön a Shinsengumi asztalára.

Amíg Gengai-san az univerzumkaput bütykölte, a többiek sem ültek tétlenül a héten. Anna felhívta Gintoki figyelmét arra, hogy hétfőn lesz Lídia születésnapja, és valahogy meg kellene ünnepelni. Ettől Gintoki olyan lelkes lett, amilyennek a Yorozuya tagjai rég nem látták.

A parti alapvetően egy piknik a cseresznyefák alatt, amire természetesen Domi készíti az ennivalót és a tortát. A Shinsengumi szokásos területén fognak ülni, és mindenkit meghívnak.

A parti szervezéssel egy időben egy másik projekt is megkezdődött. Ezzel kapcsolatban a három szamuráj összeült, és megbeszélték, amit eddig tudnak a lányokról. A vita lényegét az képezte, hogy Sougo és Anna kicsit túl közel kerültek egymáshoz, és most már nemcsak az a baj, hogy Anna nem hajlandó hazamenni, hanem most már Sougo sem hajlandó hazaengedni.

\- Ne mondjátok, hogy ti _örökre_ el akartok válni tőlük – mondta Sougo.

\- Persze, hogy nem! – válaszolta Hijikata idegesen, amiért Okitának igaza volt. – De veled ellentétben mi nem vagyunk olyan önzők, hogy ideláncoljuk őket.

\- Miről beszélsz, Hijikata-san? Ez alapból az ő döntése volt.

\- De ha nem marasztalod, akkor rávehetik a barátnői, hogy hazamenjen!

\- Főnök, te mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Gintokit, aki eddig a két véglet között őrlődött. Egyetértett Sougoval, hogy nem akar megválni örökre Lídiától, sőt igazából egyik lánytól sem, de ez nem olyan dolog, amit eldönthet. Nem olyan egyszerű választani aközött, hogy örökre megváljanak a családjuktól, vagy örökre elváljanak tőlük. Gintokinak nem volt vér szerinti családja, de azt ő is tudta, hogy nem választana helyettük olyan embereket, akiket csak nemrég ismert meg.

\- Urak, urak – szólt közbe Gengai-san, akinek a műhelyében folyt ez a kis megbeszélés. – Ha megengeditek, én tudom a megoldást a problémátokra.

\- Tényleg?! – kérdezték mindhárman egyszerre.

\- Ez a kapu hamarosan elkészül. Kipótoltam egy üzemanyagmérővel, úgyhogy megelőzhetjük a korábbihoz hasonló baleseteket. Elég könnyű beszerezni a kristályt, szóval elmondom, hol termelődik, és akkor használjátok, amikor csak akarjátok.

\- Tényleg?!

Ezzel megoldódott ez a probléma, most már kétszer olyan lelkesen szervezték Lídia születésnapját.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Április 17-én reggel a Shinsengumi-csapat elkezdte átvinni a szükséges piknikes kellékeket, és elkezdték feldíszíteni a helyet. Gyorsan dolgoztak, és délre már el is készültek. Domi is meghozta az ételeket, és egy dobozban a tortát, amivel kapcsolatban biztos volt, hogy ilyen epret, amilyet ő használt hozzá, még nem ettek.

Az ünnepelt feltartása és elkísérése az ünnepség helyszínére Gintoki feladata volt természetesen. Ez nem bizonyult nehéz feladatnak tekintve, hogy a szülinapos lány 11-ig aludt. Miután teljesen felébredt, Gintoki megkérte, hogy kísérje el valahova, mivel Kagura rejtélyes módon eltűnt. Lídia örömmel egyezett bele, de amit az út végén talált, arra egyáltalán nem számított.

Ott, a tengernyi virágzó cseresznyefa között egy pár kiterített pokrócon ült az összes barátja, és hatalmas mosollyal az arcukon integettek felé.

\- Lidiiiiiiii!

\- Boldog szülinapot!

Lídia csodálkozva bámulta a tömeget; először fel sem fogta, mi történik, csak akkor tért magához, amikor Gintoki finoman meglökte a hátát:

\- Meglepetés.

Ezzel az ünneplés kezdetét vette. Lídia azt sem tudta, hol kezdje az ajándékok, jókívánságok fogadását. Alig tudta felfogni, mi zajlik körülötte.

Hamarosan a tortát is elővették, és Domi büszkén újságolta a sütés nehézségeit, és izgatottan várta, hogy megkóstolják, ám előtte még hátra volt a gyertyafújás.

\- Kívánj valamit! – mondta Gintoki mosolyogva.

\- Oké. – Lídia becsukta a szemét, kívánt és elfújta a gyertyákat.

\- Lycchan, mit kívántál? – kérdezte Kagura kíváncsian, de mielőtt választ kapott volna, Anna közbeszólt:

\- Ha elmondja, akkor nem fog valóra válni.

Vidáman eszegették a tortát és a süteményeket, majd amikor a fiúk végeztek, úgy döntöttek, előállnak a nagy bejelentéssel.

\- Lányok – kezdte Gintoki -, igaz, hogy most Lydia szülinapja van, de van egy jó hírünk és ajándékunk mindhármótok számára.

\- Az öreg gépész megcsinálta az univerzumkaput – mondta Sougo.

\- És mostantól annyiszor mentek haza és jöttök vissza ide, ahányszor csak akartok – folytatta Hijikata.

A lányok arca felderült.

\- Hazamehetünk?

\- Igen – bólintott Hijikata -, és ezért támadt egy ötletünk.

\- Egyszer Lydiával arról beszélgettünk, hogy nálatok most kell iskolát keresni, és igazán egyikőtöknek sincs konkrét elképzelése arról, mi akar lenni. Ezért ha nektek is megfelel, iskola helyett „tanulhatnátok" itt.

\- Mit tanulnánk itt? – nézett Domi Hijikatára beszédes tekintettel: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- H-hé!

\- De tényleg, mit tanulnánk? – kérdezte Lídia. – Mert ez érdekesen hangzik.

\- A srácokkal csináltunk „hivatalos" levelet.

A lányok elolvasták a behívóleveleiket, és mindegyikük arcára legalább egy mosoly kiült.

\- Shinsengumi Akadémia! – nevetett Domi.

\- Mit szóltok? – kérdezte Hijikata különösen idegesen.

\- Én szívesen járnék a Yorozuya Egyetemre – mondta Lídia mosolyogva.

\- Hé, engem miért nem oda vettek fel? – kérdezte Domi sértődötten.

\- Mert hülye vagy, azért! – vágta rá Hijikata. – Akkor mi lesz, jössz hozzánk néha?

\- Persze! Lidi?

\- Mindenképpen. Köszönjük.

\- Uh, csoportos ölelés! – kiáltotta Anna.

Hogy túl voltak a nehezén, és pozitív válaszokat kaptak, mindenki szívéről egy hatalmas kő esett le, és önfeledten folytatták a bulizást. Előkerültek a szakék is, ami megkoronázta a hangulatot. A végén Anna elaludt, és Sougonak kellett hazacipelnie egy kicsit korábban, de ahogy besötétedett, lassan mindenki hazaszivárgott.

 **ぎ** **ん** **た** **ま**

Visszatérve a Yorozuyába Kagura is elterült arccal a kanapén, és Lídia is laposakat pislogott, de azért még kiment az erkélyre Gintokihoz, aki kiszellőztette az alkoholt a szervezetéből.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Áh, miattam ne aggódj! Ezt még a szél is elfújja – válaszolta a szamuráj, aki az ünnepeltre való tekintettel tényleg alig ivott. – És, hogy tetszett a szülinapod itt?

\- Hú, hát elképesztő volt. Nem is hittem el, hogy ezt nekem csináltátok. És mennyit szervezhettétek!

\- Annyira azért nem volt sok.

\- És ezek az egyetemes papírok a szülőknek! Nagyon szuper! Annyira boldog vagyok.

\- Ennek örülök…

Percekig csak nézték együtt a csillagokat kellemes csendben. Gintoki hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon, túl sok gondolat vonult végig át rajta, mert tudta, hogy a lány másnap hazamegy. Szeretett volna egy emlékezetes estét, amit soha nem fognak elfelejteni, és erre csak egy lehetőséget látott. Talán azért, mert az este szentimentálissá tette, talán azért, mert a szíve is azt súgta, hogy ilyen lányt nem talál még egyet semelyik univerzumban.

\- Lydia…

\- Igen?

\- Azon gondolkodtam, nincs-e kedved hordani ezt a gyűrűt – mondta elővéve a kimonójából azt a gyűrűt, ami miatt a lány tulajdonképpen idekerült. – E-e-ez nem eljegyzési gyűrű! Ne értsd félre! Csak… szeretném, ha lenne valamid, ami emlékeztetne rám, és biztosít, hogy ha otthon vagy, én akkor is melletted vagyok.

\- Köszönöm. – Lídia gyönyörködve nézte a gyűrűt, amit Gintoki felhúzott az ujjára. Most annyival, de annyival szebbnek tűnt, mint mikor először megkapta.

\- Semmiség. Elvégre csak összeszedtem a szemetet…

\- Köszönöm, hogy engem is összeszedtél aznap.

\- Bármikor – mondta egy mosollyal tükrözve a lány mosolyát, majd nem mondott többet. Lídia vállára tette a kezét, és megcsókolta. A lány meglepődött a hirtelen kapcsolattól, de a két másodperces csók után is csak vörös arccal állt; nem tiltakozott akkor sem, amikor Gintoki újra felé hajolt, hanem átkarolta a nyakát, és érezte, mennyire szeretik egymást a csókból.

 ** _Vége_**


End file.
